A Day of Reckoning
by LadyDaisys
Summary: Vinnie is reunited with people from his past. These encounters lead to betrayal by someone he trusted. Plus deep, dark secrets about Mars' past come to the surface.
1. Chapter 1

A Day of Reckoning-Chapter 1 

**I don't own BMFM. Elena is exclusively the sole property of Vlaajtee who has been so kind to let me use.**

 **Fifteen Years Earlier On Mars...**

"C'mon, Vinnie. Order us some beers." Said a dark, brown furred mouse.

"Way ahead of ya, Armada." He replied.

The two teenage mice had just entered the only bar on Planet Mars. An underground dive called Club Red. Other mice had come there to drink. Others were dancing to the juke box. Vinnie didn't care why they were there. As long he could escape his problems at home.

Flashback...

Vinnie's dad Vigor and his mom Sable were throwing a party. She caught his dad in the bathroom making out with another woman. She went ballastic.

"Get outta my house and don't come back, you dirty tramp!" She screamed, grabbing the terrified woman by the hair and kicking her out the door.

She then began shoving Vigor who backed up.

"How could you do this to me?!" She screamed.

"You wasn't giving me any lovin' lately. What's a man supposed to do if he can't get it from his wife?" He screamed back.

Then looked down. He began to regret what he just said.

"So your solution is to mess around on me with every whore on this planet?" She screamed.

"Sable..." He began.

"No, Vigor. We're done." She told him.

That same night, his mom packed up her clothes and left. It had happened before. His parents would fight about something then they'd make up. Vinnie hated to hear them fight and he often went out when they did.

"Dad, is Mom coming back?" Vinnie asked.

"Your mother and I just had a disagreement. She doesn't mean what she says. She'll get over it." He would replied.

This last time, she didn't come back. Vigor heard she had taken up with another man. A guy with a stable job. His dad was devastated. He began drinking heavily. Soon he was having wild parties with lots of Martian liquor.

The next morning after one of those parties, Vinnie found him slumped over the kitchen table.

"Dad, whose gonna cook breakfast?" Vinnie asked him, the next morning.

No response.

"Dad? Dad!" He panicked, shaking him.

He woke up groggy and looked at his son.

'What do ya want? I'm busy." He blurted out.

"Whose gonna make breakfast today?"

"Leave me alone!"

"But, Dad..."

Suddenly, a wine bottle was hurled at his face. He became pale and ducked. Luckily, the bottle hit the wall and behind him and shattered.

"Shut up! I said leave me alone!" His dad yelled.

"But..."

"Just like your mother weak and stupid." He muttered.

Vinnie fell back in shock. He couldn't believe what he heard. His father stumbled and brushed past him into the living room.

He began staying away from home more and more. He was afraid of his dad's temper. His dad ignored him.

He began cutting classes and running with a rough crowd after school. One of those boys was Armada. He was a year older than Vinnie.

Armada was the son of Martian Command's ambassador to Mars. Like Vinnie, he hardly saw his dad growing up and his mom died.

"After mom left, Dad wasn't the same." Vinnie said.

"My old man. Same way." Armada said, " I need a drink. Got any liquor?"

"My dad's got some."

"Well, let's get it."

They went to Vinnie's cave house and raided his Dad's liquor cabinet. Vinnie picked the lock and took out a bottle of Martian Vodka. Vinnie put two glasses out. He poured it and they began drinking.

"Hope your dad doesn't catch you with this stuff." Armada said.

"Pffff. Doubt it. He's hardly ever home. Always at the bar."

Within an hour, they finished it. It was Vinnie's first time trying liquor. He liked it.

After that, the two began drinking together and racing their bikes.

Armada was popular and had a way with the ladies. Vinnie liked hanging out with him because a lot of those girls paid attention to him.

One of those girls in particular was Gia. She was Armada's girlfriend. Vinnie noticed that she had been eying him a lot after Armada introduced him. She was very attractive he had to admit to himself.

One time, they were all seated at a table, she sat between Armada and him. He was shocked when he felt her foot brush against his shin. She'd glanced over at him with a seductive smile. It happened more than once under Armada's nose. She would glance at her boyfriend and smile innocently.

Another time, she had her hand on his knee under the table. He flinched as she snaked her hand up his thigh. He knew she was after him. Part of him wanted to tell Armada but the other part liked the attention. He had this hot girl chasing after him.

One day, she came to his house. No one was home.

"Oh, uh, hey, Gia. Armada isn't here." Vinnie told her.

"I didn't come to see Armada. I came to see you." She purred.

Within minutes, she was straddling him.

"G-Gia?" He began.

She began kissing his lips and neck. Her hands caressing his back and shoulders.

'W-we shouldn't be doing this." He began, when she broke the kiss.

"Quit fighting it, Vinnie. I know you want me as much as I want you." She replied, removing her top. She wore a black lacy bra.

"Y-you're Armada's girlfriend.." he began again, as she pushed the top of his shirt up and began kissing his chest.

"Shhh." She said, kissing his lips, "He doesn't have to know."

She then peppered his chest with kisses. She then moved down lower.

He felt a breeze. She had expertly unzipped his pants.

He saw the hunger in her eyes as she began fondlling him as well as kissing his lips. Her tongue forced into his mouth past his lips. His body reacted as her breasts rubbed against his chest. Her hips wiggling and rubbing against his.

"You're right. He doesnt." He smiled, the same seductive smile she had. He took off his shirt.

He began kissing her breasts, neck, and lips. He pressed her up against the wall. His hands rubbing over her body. She uttered moans of delights as he continued to make love to her.

"Wow..That was great." Vinnie grinned, after it was over.

"Your first time, huh?"

"You kidding?" He lied.

Both of them were lying in bed naked when they heard the front door open and close.

"VINNIE! Where the h- are you?"

"Oh, D-! My dad's home."

"Quick!" He opened the window. Gia threw on her clothes and climbed out the window and ran off.

No sooner did she send Gia away, when his bedroom door flew open.

"What'd you do with my liquor?" He demanded.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. He could tell by the blood shot look in his eyes he had just came from the bar and was drunk.

"Don't lie to me! You undid the lock on my liquor cabinet! And what's this?" He asked, picking up an earring.

Vinnie cringed. He saw Gia wearing it before. Stupid! Why did she leave it here?"

"You had a girl here, didn't you? I ain't running no whore house!"

"But, Dad..." His face paled, when he saw him take off his belt and wrap it around his hand. He reached up ready to strike.

"No son of mine is gonna shame our family!" He cried.

"Dad, no!" He cried, as he felt the sting of the belt across his back. Vinnie leaped out of bed. His father chased him around the house hitting him with the belt. He managed to throw on a shirt and a pair of pants. He made his way to the garage.

"You've been doing something bad. You ain't no son of mine!" Vinnie heard him scream as his bike roared and carried him away from that house.

End Flashback

Vinnie met up with Armada. They decided to go to Club Red.

"'Cause that's where the action is. Lots of drinks and plenty of hot chicks." Armada told him, elbowing him.

Vinnie had been afraid to go there because he knew he'd run into Gia. What he had done to Armada bothered him. But he tried to forget it.

Thankfully, she wasn't there. He had learned She and Armada had split up.

"But there's other fish in the sea. And speaking of fish, check out what just walked in."

A small girl in a blue tank top and black skinny jeans walked into the bar. Another girl, slightly obese, and in shorts walked along side her. The first girl was quite pretty with dark, oval shaped eyes and straight, jet black hair that hung down past her shoulders and down to her waist. The other girl, said something to her and went away.

"She's cute." Vinnie said, "And pretty."

"Bet she could give us a real good time, too." Armada said, licking his lips, and looking her body over.

"I don't know...she looks kinda young." Vinnie said, "Plus, she looks wet behind the ears."

"She won't be once I'm done with her."

"What do you mean?" Vinnie asked.

"Trust me, she'll be willing to do whatever we want." He said, then looking at the girl, "Hey, doll! C'mere!"

...

"Elena, where are you going?" The obese girl came back and asked the dark haired girl.

"That guy called me over. Bet he wants to buy me a drink." She replied, pointing at Armada.

Both he and Vinnie were too far away to hear them.

"Don't go. I got a bad feeling about this." The obese girl said, eying Armada and Vinnie suspiously.

'Aw, relax, Shawna. They look like nice guys." She told her, "Really cute. Especially the white mouse."

"Looks can be deceiving." She told her.

"Geez, you sound like my dad! Always lecturing me about boys and their " raging hormones." I wish everyone would see that I'm grown and can make my own decisions."

"You mean like coming here? If your dad finds us here, that'll be the least of your worries."

"Loosen up and live a little!" She said, walking past her friend and strutting up to the bar.

'Sit right here, pretty lady." Armada said, giving her the biggest smile he could muster. Vinnie gave her his trademark smile. A thousand watt smile that worked like a charm.

"Joe, give the lady a beer." He said, as she sat next to him and Vinnie, "Put in on my tab."

The two other mice were already drinking theirs.

The bartender looked at Elena suspiciously but said nothing. He placed a large heavy glass of foamy beer before her.

"So, first time here?" Vinnie asked, trying to make conversation.

"Sure is. But I'm old enough to drink. My dad doesn't think so, though." She said, taking a sip, "Nice.

A few drinks later, Elena was so drunk she could hardly stand.

"Whooa! The room feels like it's spinning or is it me?" She blurted out.

"Hey, uh, why don't we go someplace we can be alone, hmm?" Armada told her, motioning to Vinnie to get her arm.

Shawna walked up to her.

"Elena, we gotta leave." She said, putting her hand on her arm.

Vinnie could see the girl had never drunk alcohol before and had trouble holding it.

She was young and inexperienced.

"No! I wanna stay. I'm having fun! " She threw off her friend's hand.

"Besides, these nice boys wouldn't let nothing bad happen to me."

If she only knew...

...

They went behind the bar. Elena was stumbling.

"Oops!" She giggled.

Armada had her up against a boulder. He then began removing his shirt.

"No...what are you doing?" She managed to get out before he started kissing her lips.

"No...stop it!" She said, faintly trying to push him off.

"Fine...we'll do it the hard way.." He growled, shoving her on the ground. He was now on top of her.

Elena's eyes grew big as he ripped off her pants.

"Now I'll take what I want.." He grinned, down at a frightened Elena. He then undid his own pants.

"What are you doing, Armada?" Vinnie asked, incredulous, "You said she was gonna be ready to go."

Vinnie watched in shock as this animal did horrible things to the girl. He never thought Armada was like this.

...

"Why didn't I cry out?" Elena thought, as she laid there, too drunk to fight them. She felt stupid. Shawna was right. If she had listened to her. H-, if she had never went to the bar none of this would've happened.

"Your turn." She heard him tell the white mouse.

 _Oh, dear Mother Of Mars! I'm gonna be raped twice!_

 _..._

 _Vinnie reluctantly undid his zipper. He fumbled with it._ He went to approach Elena. He saw the frightened look on her face. He hesitated.

"C'mon, Vinnie." Armada prodded.

"She don't wanna do it." Vinnie said.

Suddenly, they saw bright lights.

'Quick! Someone's coming! Let's get outta here!" Vinnie told him.

Armada looked scared.

"C'mon, Armada!" Vinnie grabbed his arms and the two boys scaled the metal fence surrounding the bar and left Elena laying on the ground.

"There!" Shawna pointed.

'Elena!" A tall boy cried out and reached for her. At the first touch of a male on her arm, she began screaming and swinging at him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed loudly. Then burst out crying.


	2. Chapter 2

The Past Revisited-Chapter 2

 **Ten Years Later...On Earth...**

"Make way for the Velocity Atrocity!" Vinnie crowed, riding his bike on the street and stopping his Red Sports bike next to a glass bottle sitting right side up.

The tire wheel of his bike was an inch from the bottle. He then used his blaster to write the first letter of his name a foot from the bike.

"Am I the baddest mammajamma or what? I'm badder than Beetlejuice!" He cried out.

"Better smoke him or we'll never hear the end of it." Throttle told Modo.

"I know. Loudmouth will be bragging for the next six months." Modo chuckled.

The three mice were playing one of their favorite games, Bottles and Brodies. A glass soda bottle was set up in the middle of the street. Vinnie bet Throttle and Modo a dozen hot dogs he could ride up to it without it tipping over.

"You're on!" They told him.

Vinnie thought he was winning till Modo popawheelied on his bike and then raced up to the bottle.

"C'mon, Little Darlin...You can do it." Modo coaxed his bike.

Modo's pride and joy stopped within an inch of the bottle without it falling over.

"Looks like I win, bro." Modo chuckled, as he used his bionic laser to carve a capital M on the street next to the bottle.

'Aw, you were just lucky." Vinnie said.

"You wish." Modo replied.

"Bros, bros. It's just a friendly game." Throttle told them, riding up and attempting to keep down an argument.

"Sorry, Modo." Vinnie said, playfully punching him in the arm.

'No hard feelings, Vin." Modo replied, punching him back and getting him into a headlock.

Suddenly all three mice were thrown to the ground. A dark helmeted figure on a sleek black motorcycle was firing what appeared to be a missile launcher at them.

"What's all the noise about?" Charley Davidson asked.

She was carrying a large box ladened with hot dogs. She'd just bought them from a hot dog cart. She had the hot dog seller cover them with mustard and ketchup. Normally, she bought one for herself but when the guys came into her life she saw what appetites they had. Once they discovered Earth hot dogs, they felt they found the Holy Grail. Only a whole box would suffice them.

"Charley, look out!" Vinnie cried out, tackling her to the ground as a small missile whizzed by his head. The dogs were scattered everywhere.

It hit the wall behind them and it began collapsing on top of them. Vinnie shielded Charley with his body. Modo and Throttle watched in total shock.

"Vinnie! Charley-girl!" Throttle called out.

"Hang on, Miss Charley-ma'am! Vinnie, can you guys hear us?" Modo asked, as he and Throttle began digging them out.

Throttle activated his Nuke Knuckles and began smashing the rock. Their bikes were firing on the rocks.

They were soon able to free Charley and Vinnie.

"You okay, Miss Charley-ma'am?" Modo asked her.

''Fine." .She replied, shaking off the layer of building debris that covered them, " You okay, Vinnie?"

"Oh, man! I had a bath yesterday! You know how long it's gonna take me to brush all this stuff out of my fur?" Vinnie complained, as a thin layer of sheet rock covered him from head to toe.

"Oh, yeah. He's fine." Throttle chuckled.

"What just happened?" Charley asked them.

"Call it a day of reckoning." said a voice.

The Biker Mice and Charley looked up to see the figure step off the motorcycle and approach them aiming the missile launcher at them.

"What is this? Who are you?" Throttle asked.

"Why don't you ask Vinnie? He knows me pretty well." The figure said, removing the motorcycle helmet.

The mice and Charley were stunned. There standing before them was a woman.

"A Martian Mouse?" Modo asked, surprised.

"I thought a lot of them were wiped out during the Plutarkian War." Vinnie said.

"And YOU would've been glad if I had been one of them, wouldn't you?" She questioned, frowning at Vinnie.

"Sweetheart, I don't even know who you are." He replied.

"Club Red. That ring any bells?" She asked.

Vinnie stood still confused. Then he looked closer at her. His eyes grew wide with recognition.

"Elena?"

"You remember me."

The girl with the oval eyes and dark hair had faded from his memory for years.

Now seeing her again brought it back in an instant.

Her eyes were still oval-shaped and dark but the soft, innocent look in them was gone. What stared back at him were hard and bitter eyes. Eyes full of hatred and anger. Her hair was still straight and black but it was shorter. A sharp bob cut under the bottom of her ears. Her light brown fur was the only thing that remained. She was dressed in dark black pants, a dark shirt, and thigh-high black boots. She held up the missile launcher on her right shoulder.

"Thought I was dead, didn't you, Vinnie? No such luck. I stayed alive for one purpose. And one purpose only."

"And what would that be?" He asked.

'To kill you!" She screamed, firing the missile launcher.

He, the mice, and Charley ducked as the blast knocked them to the ground.

"What happened at Club Red wasn't my fault!" Vinnie told her.

"Liar! Like all men! I trusted Armada. I trusted you and both of you turned on me! Raped me!"

Throttle and Modo as well as Charley looked quickly at Vinnie. Mouths were dropped open.

"What is she talking about, Vin?" Throttle asked, incredulous, "You didn't...?"

"No! I didn't do this! Armada did." Vinnie exclaimed, face pale.

"You took my life from me! You and Armada! I lost everything! My family, my life."

"Elena, I'm sorry." Vinnie said, turning to her.

"Sorry doesn't give me back my life!" She yelled.

Vinnie looked away sadly. That night at Club Red. Something he wanted to forget. The horrible memories. Now seeing how hurt Elena was, he wished he could take her pain away. Armada was to blame for a lot of it, he knew. But he couldn't but help but feel part of her pain was his fault.

Flashback...

"Hey, Vinnie! Wait up!"

Vinnie was out on Olympus Mounds riding his bike. Throttle rode his bike alongside the white mouse's bike.

"Cool bike! Where did you get it?" He asked, staring in awe at the red Sports Bike.

"The last birthday present from my parents when they were still together. Mom drew up the plans while Dad got the parts and built it from scratch." Vinnie explained.

"Wow! That's so cool!"

"Nice ride."

"Modo Maverick. Your mom finally let you come out and play?" Vinnie grinned, at the gray furred mouse on the purple bike.

Even at eighteen, he was big and tall.

"Hey, watch it! That's my mama you're talking about!" He frowned.

"Get a grip, bro. Just pulling yer chain." Vinnie said.

"And speaking of chains, I heard Armada was arrested this morning at his home." Throttle said.

"Why? What happened?" Modo asked.

"'Heard he attacked and raped a girl at Club Red."

"I hope he totally rots in prison. Never did like him. Always bragging and turning his nose up at other people including me cause his daddy happened to be some big shot." Modo spat out.

"I thought he was bad news from the get go. Heard he beat up his ex-girlfriend when she tried to break up with him."

"That ain't true. He told me he and Gia had a mutual split."

"You know Armada?" Modo asked him.

"Used to. I thought he was a friend."Vinnie replied.

He had stopped hanging out with Armada after that night at Club Red. He had heard rumors about Mars being bought up by the Plutarkians. He didn't know what it meant. He also heard Armada was secretly working for them supplying info to the Sand Raiders. He knew Armada was lots of things but a traitor? It couldn't be. Then hearing about Gia?

He went over to Club Red.

"Hey, Joe. Gia around?"

"Vinnie. You ain't been around lately. Haven't you heard? Gia is in bad shape."

"No. I haven't heard. Talk to me."

"Well, I heard she'd been trying to break up with Armada for a long time. She tried to break it off and he beat her up."

Vinnie's blood ran cold. So it was true.

"Glad he's finally getting what's coming to him. If he had attacked my daughter, he wouldn't make it to his next birthday!" Joe frowned.

Vinnie made it to the only medical facility on Mars. The sight of Gia made him sick. Her head, face, and whole body were wrapped in white bandages. Her right leg elevated by a hanging sling.

"Hey." Vinnie said, sitting by her bedside.

She turned to look at him.

"Hi, handsome." She murmured.

"Gia...I..."

"Armada..?" She murmured.

"Been arrested. He won't hurt anyone else." Vinnie said.

"I know he raped that girl. I turned him in." She said.

"It's my fault. I was there and I didn't do a thing to stop him. I just stood there. I never thought he would do anything like that. I never thought he would do this to you."

''No. I'm to blame for staying with him. He'd been doing this for years. It was never this bad. He would slap me in the face sometimes. Then he blackened my eye once. I was gonna split up with him when he cried and told me he was sorry and it would never happen again. Yadda Yadda. I was dumb enough to think he would change. But he never did. I wanted out of the relationship for a long time. Maybe...that was why I went after you. I'm sorry, Vinnie. I had no right to play with your feelings."

"Forget it."

"For what it's worth, I did like you."

Vinnie learned the girl Armada raped was named Elena. He went to her home. He was determined to make things right with the girl.

When he showed up, the cave was burned out. Bodies of Martian Mice laid on the ground outside. Vinnie hid behind a boulder. Plutarkian soldiers were combing the area. His heart sank when he realized they had slaughtered the whole family.

End Flashback...

"Luckily, I was rescued." Elena said.

"I saw what happened to your family. I'm sorry." He told her.

"I'm beyond pity." Elena told him, "The person I was died that night at Club Red."


	3. Chapter 3

Memories-Chapter 3

 **Special thanks to DinoDragonMaster for assisting me with this chapter! Enjoy!**

"Like I said. I'm sorry for everything that happened to you, but you can't blame me for what happened at Club Red."

"Of course I can. You stood there and let that bastard do what he wanted to me!" Elena shouted.

"I was sixteen! I didn't know what to do!" He replied.

"I was fourteen. What's the difference?" She questioned.

Vinnie stood there in shock. He knew she had looked young back then. He even told Armada but he didn't listen to him. He wished he had never gone there that night. What happened was a crime.

"My innocence was ripped away from me. He was pushing you into raping me." Elena said.

" But I didn't." Vinnie told her.

"He kept egging you on to do it. Now you die-"

Suddenly, the missile launcher was shot out of her hand. Throttle fired his blaster. The missile launcher hit the ground and fired. The fired projectile was within a foot of reaching her. Modo tackled her to the ground. The missile sailed over and past them.

The blast took out an old abandoned, dilapidated building. The mice were relieved it wasn't occupied.

Modo got up holding Elena's wrists behind her back. Throttle got up as well and approached her followed by Vinnie and Charley.

"Ma'am, we don't want to hurt you." Modo began, "You have to calm down."

"Let me go, you rotten mice! I'll kill him then I'll kill you!" She screamed, trying to kick at Modo, but he quickly grabbed her little foot in his large metal hand. She was suspended in mid-air. She looked surprised. Then struggled to remove her foot. It didn't work. Modo still held it. Then she felt his tail coil around her waist lifting her into the air out of anyone's reach.

"Put me down, now!" She yelled.

"Man, someone got up on the wrong side of the cave this morning!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"Rope it in, Vinnie." Throttle said. He then picked up the missile launcher.

He was about to say something when a warning look from Throttle kept him quiet. Charley came forward. She got between Elena and the mice.

"Miss, I know you're angry, but you're directing your anger at the wrong mouse." Charley told her.

"Is that so?" Elena questioned.

"Vinnie's the kindest, most gentliest person I know." Charley said.

'Sweetheart..." Vinnie said, surprised by Charley's compliment and at the same time moved by it.

"He helps people even if they don't want it."

"Plus, he didn't do this thing that you're accusing him of." Throttle told her.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew my story." She murmured, "I lost everything including my family."

"The Plutarkians murdered many others, too. They destroyed our cities. Millions wiped out. You think you're the only one suffering? You think killing me will bring them all back?" Vinnie asked her.

"Vinnie!" Modo cried out.

"I lost my parents, too." Vinnie continued, ignoring Modo, "Life as I knew it was gone."

Vinnie looked away. He was feeling things he didn't want to feel as horrible images flashed through his mind.

Flashback...

Vinnie raced on his bike back to his cave home. He had heard Brimstone City got hit. Bad. A Plutarkian warhead incinerated it to ashes. His heart sank. His mom had just moved there a week ago. He passed the remains of her home. He ran to the triage unit that had become a temporary hospital. He asked if his mom was there. When he gave them her name, the head nurse looked at her clipboard. She straightened up and glanced over at him.

"I'm sorry, son." The nurse told him, hand on his shoulder, "But she's listed among the expired."

"What do you mean "expired?"

"Gone."

"Well, where did she go? If she left..."

"No...They bring all the fatalities out here." She said, slowly pointing to bodies of people covered with sheets.

"I don't think I understand..."

"She's dead...the Plutarkians..."

''No! You're wrong! She's not dead!" He shouted, getting on his bike. He had to get to his dad. He'd know what to do.

He made it home only to be greeted by a ghastly sight. Where his home once stood was a smoking crater. The charred body of his dad was lying on the sofa. An empty bottle of Martian whiskey rolled on the floor.

End Flashback...

"That was the worst day of my life." Vinnie said.

"Yeah, well, Club Red ruined my life. My family dying was the second thing." She replied.

"I told you, I didn't attack you. Armada's gone. He can't hurt you anymore."

She looked up at him again as a strange look came into her eyes.

"I know he is. I killed him."

A frightening gleam shown in her eyes and a small smile. One that didn't reach her eyes.

"You? What?"

The mice and Charley stared at her in shock. A Martian Mouse attacking a fellow Martian Mouse was unheard of. Martian Mice always stuck together and had each other's back.

"But he was a Martian Mouse. How?" Vinnie began.

"He had no loyalty to our people. He sold out Mars to the Fish Faces. He got what he deserved after what he did to me!" She blurted out.

"No way! How could any Martian Mouse sell out to Plutark?" Charley asked.

"It happened. He betrayed Mars which resulted in me losing my family. But I was one of the lucky ones.I was rescued." Elena replied.

Flashback...

"Our home was surrounded by Plutarkians. I saw my brother Cole and my father run outside with blasters and other weapons to fight them. By the time it was over, they were dead."

"Father! Cole!' Elena screamed out, running outside to where her father and brother lay dead.

"Elena, get back!" Her mother cried out.

Two large Plutarkians blocked her path.

"Well, well. Looks like more of those nasty mice came out of hiding." One of them said.

"Plutarkian scum!" She screamed, picking up the blaster her father held that fell out of his hand. She began aiming it at the Plutarkians.

One of them just smirked at her.

'Oooh, I'm scared." He taunted her.

"Little girl, hand us the gun and we won't kill you." The other one said.

Elena ignored him, as tears streamed down her face.

"Murderers!" She blurted out.

Elena was terrified and her hands shook as she tried to steady the gun.

"C'mon, be a good girl and-"

What the Plutarkian was about to say never came out as he fell over. A smoking hole from a blaster clearly visible. Elena looked up to see her mother holding up a long gun. A look of triumph on her face.

Only to see her fall. Someone had shot her from behind. Another Plutarkian soldier had snuck up on her.

"Mama!" Elena cried.

She fired at the solder as she made her way to her mother. She felt laser fire hit her in the arm. She grabbed the injured arm with her other hand as it was now stained with her warm blood. She felt more laser fire as it seared into her leg. She cried out in pain.

Her mother was still and unmoving. Blood seeped out of her mouth. She knew she was dead. Now she was alone and would soon die, too.

"I was ready to die. My family was gone. I had nothing to live for. The Plutarkian placed a blaster close to my head.

Suddenly, a masked figure appeared and attacked the Plutarkians. It threw out these star-shaped knives that spun on their sides. It cut the faces of the Fish Faces. The person subdued them with a number of kicks and punches. The Fish Faces fled in fear. I was fascinated. I tried to get up but couldn't. Blood was pouring out of my leg.

"Hold on!" The figure said, wrapping my leg and arm with cloth. I looked closely it was an older female Mouse.

She put her arm around my waist.

"Come quickly if you want to live. The Fish Faces are gone, but they'll be back." She told me.

"She helped me to a secret cave under some brush."

"I found out her name was Wara and she worked for the military. She knew martial arts and other survival skills. I asked her to teach me. She refused at first, till I hid outside and began mimicking her. I learned Martial arts. I studied and trained for a whole year. Then I found Armada at the Fish Faces camp counting money he got for betraying our people."

Elena walked up to him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Don't you recognize me?" She asked, angrily, "You ripped off my pants! You raped me!"

Armada looked bored till recognition flooded his features.

"Oh, yeah. You're that girl I had fun with at Club Red." He grinned, malciously, "Too bad Vinnie chickened out. Didn't know what he was missing."

'''You call what you did to me "fun?" You bastard!" She screamed, coming at him, fists swinging at him. She kicked him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"Take it easy. We didn't mean anything. Just a little harmless f-" His hand was outstretched.

A spin kick to the face knocked out all his teeth. His mouth and jaw were bloody. He tried to plead for his life. She relented and got close to him only to feel a cut on her arm.

Armada had brandished a pocket knife and slashed out with it.

"I didn't get where I am to be taken out by a little street rat!" He blurted out.

Elena took out two ninja stars and threw them. One of them cut his hand causing him to drop the knife.

Armada screamed in pain. The other one was embedded in his torso.

"This rat has got teeth! Razor sharp!" She screamed.

"You b-!" He cried out, falling to the ground. Blood was everywhere. Some of it splattered on Elena as she watched her enemy writhe in indescribable pain and agony. Within twenty seconds, he was dead.

End Flashback...

"I gutted him like a fish." Elena grinned, maliciously.

"You committed murder?" Vinnie asked.

"No, justice." Elena replied, "I'll destroy anyone who hurts me."

"It's still wrong. Armada was wrong for what he did to you and your family, but two wrongs don't make a right." Charley said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story and to DinoDragonMaster.**

The Accused- Chapter 4

Suddenly, the vidscreen on Throttle's bike flashed on. A holographic image of General Carbine appeared on the screen.

"Biker Mice! Come in, Biker Mice!" She said.

"Hey, babe!" Throttle said.

She gave him a dirty look.

"Is that how you always address your commanding officer?" She asked him.

Throttle secretly grit his teeth.

He hated it sometimes when Carbine went into military mode. He hadn't forgotten how their own military was deceived into protecting a city that was deserted. How their own government sold the planet from under the noses of the Martian Mice population. The only one who discovered the truth about this conspiracy was Stoker. He then told Throttle and the other Freedom Fighters what was going on. Carbine had gone on the side of the Freedom Fighters. She was determined to stick by them even if it meant being arrested and standing trial. She was now their leader and knew she had to be a strong leader, but she sometimes let her job go to her head.

"Sorry, General. What's up?" Throttle replied.

"I'm arriving on Earth in ten minutes. Look sharp!" She said.

...

Within minutes, a large Martian Cruiser artived on Earth driven by Rimfire. Carbine stepped off the ship.

"I didn't crash it this time." He noted, landing it in the middle of the street. Rimfire hit a button on a remote control rendering the ship invisible.

"Rimfire!" Modo exclaimed, on seeing his nephew exit the ship.

"Hi, Uncle Modo!" He replied, grinning.

With his attention distracted, he unknowingly loosened his hold on Elena. She began sneaking away.

"So, what brings you to Earth?" Charley asked Carbine.

"I'm on the hunt for a murderer and a suspected war criminal. According to my contact, I was told she would be coming here to Earth. I want you guys to keep a lookout for her."

"Would this be her by any chance?" Throttle asked, restraining a struggling Elena in his arms. He held the young woman's under his arm. He placed her on her feet.

"Hello, Elena." Carbine said.

"Carbine." Elena said, staring at the general with a look far from friendly.

'''You know her?" Vinnie asked.

"Of course, I do. She's Harley's cousin."

Vinnie couldn't believe it. In the short time, he and Harley were together, she never mentioned any family. All he knew about her was that she was their army's medic. Someone who applied bandages to the wounds of hurt soldiers and provided other medical aid.

"If Mace had never taken her...maybe...I would've had a chance to know more about her." He thought.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Armada, son of Ambassador LeDuff. You're also under arrest for crimes against Mars including divulging secrets and other top secret info to our enemies." Carbine told her.

"Well, I see you haven't changed a bit. Still jumping to conclusions without getting your facts straight." Elena said.

"Hmmph! Look who's talking!" Vinnie said, sarcastically.

"All I'm saying is: I'm not the traitor. Armada is or was."

"You committed murder. Someone saw your bike leaving the scene of the crime. Armada's body was found nearby a jagged dagger sticking out of his abdomen."

"It wasn't my dagger. I didn't stab him. I slashed him with a ninja star. There's a difference."

"He's still dead and you're going to stand trial for his murder." Carbine said, pointing a blaster at her.

"I didn't kill him."

"You just told us a while ago that you did kill him." Throttle told her.

"I thought I did. I wish I had." She blurted out.

"You murdered a diplomat's son. This was no run-of-the-mill kid. His father is Ambassador LeDuff. He is one of Mars' most important liasons to other planets."

"So just because he was some big shot's kid that gives him the right to go around raping girls and selling out the planet to the highest bidder?" Elena questioned.

"What? He couldn't have done that, could he?" Carbine looked at Throttle in shock then at Elena.

Elena spun around kicking the blaster out of Carbine's hand. She then knocked Rimfire out of the way.

The young soldier had just taken his and Carbine's military issued bikes off the ship. Elena got on Carbine's bike and rode off.

"Stop her! She's getting away!" Carbine cried out.

...

Meanwhile at Limburger's Tower, Lawrence Limburger sat at his desk, hands on his head. He had just received a call from Lord Camenbert, the High Chairman of Plutark. He threatened to cut off his funding again. Limburger begged and pleaded for another chance to redeem himself.

"I have to have money!" He wailed, "I beg of you!"

"You have till tomorrow morning to bring me the city of Chicago or else say bye-bye to your funding!" He screamed.

Then the screen went black.

"What am I going to do?" He moaned, "Every time I attempt to strip mine this miserable planet those wretched Biker Mice show up! If there were some way to rid me of those bothersome moles."

Suddenly, there was an emergency signal. Limburger pressed a button on his desk to see a lone biker scaling up his building on a motorcycle. The Biker Mice were pursuing this biker. They were right on their tail.

"Cabunkle!" Limburger screamed into his vidcom.

"You bellowed, Your Rotund Overripeness?" Carbunkle hissed, as the face of the deranged doctor appeared on screen.

"We have a mouse infestation. How are you going to get rid of them?" He asked.

"Well, when one has rats, you build the best trap possible. And I have just the thing." He replied, pressing a button as a strange contraction opened up like a flower. Unfortunately, the device had razor sharp spikes on all its sides.

Limburger and Carbunkle cackled fiendishly.

...

"Stop, Elena!" Throttle called after the biker. Carbine was riding behind Throttle.

"Give up or be taken!" Carbine called out.

"Not a chance!" Elena called back.

Suddenly, a big metal claw came out of the side of the building. Elena felt it grab her and yank her off the bike. The bike went sailing over the edge of the building and on to the street below. The mice stopped and raced over to the edge to look over and down onto the street below.

A couple of teenagers, two boys no more than twelve, were skateboarding. Each one was taking turns doing tricks on their boards. The failing bike hurled to the ground at breakneck speed towards the two boys.

"Those kids are in danger! " Throttle screamed.

"Kids, get outta there!" Modo yelled down to them. But the building was too high up for them to hear him.

"We have to help them." Carbine said.

"On it!" Vinnie said, racing down the side of the building.

"C'mon, baby. You can do it." He coached his bike.

She beeped and activated her jet propulsion propelling the bike towards the two boys. One of the boys happened to look up and pointed at the falling motorcycle. The other boy looked up at his friend then saw the motorcycle. Both boys froze with fear. It was about an inch from them when Vinnie grabbed them with one arm and riding away as the motorcycle crashed and exploded into a fiery pile.

"He saved them." Elena said, surprised.

"It's what we do." Modo said.

'Why should he care? What are they to him?" She asked.

"Innocent kids who don't deserve to be hurt." Throttle replied.

Elena didn't know what to say or make of all this. She had convinced herself that Vinnie was a monster. Someone who deserved to die. Could she have been wrong about him? She lost everything. So had he. Was it right to make him pay for the sin of what one person did to her?

Throttle's words left her with a lot to think about.

He stopped his bike and the boys got off.

"Whoa! That was so cool!" One boy piped up.

"Yeah, again!" The other boy cheered, fist in the air.

"When you're older, little bros." Vinnie told him.

"Ya mean it?" One of the boys asked.

"Biker's honor." He replied, giving them the peace sign of the forefinger and middle finger both up on both hands.

"Ride free, citizens." He said, riding back to Limburger Tower.

"Hmm. There goes my transportation for the next six months." Carbine sighed.

Suddenly, the mice found themselves caught by giant metal claws. They and their bikes both were hoistered into the air.

"My dear general, that's the least of your worries." Limburger said.

Modo tried firing at the claws with his laser cannon. He didn't even make a scratch on them.

"Plutarkian Steel! Gotta be." He spat out.

"Well, that steel is scrap metal!" Throttle shot at the claws with his blasters.

"It's Reinforced Plutarkian metal. Not good." Carbine said.

...

Vinnie looked up to his friends being dragged by metal claws.

"Bros!" He exclaimed, "Gotta jet there, pronto!"

He landed on the roof to find them gone.

"When I find that stinkfish, he's gonna be grilled cheese!" He yelled.

...

'Welcome to my parlor,' said the spider to the fly.' And it would seem I've caught several." Limburger mused.

Throttle, Modo, Carbine, and Elena were chained together and suspended over Carbunkle's deadly spiked mouse trap.

"Yeah, well it ain't over till the fat hallibutt sings!" Throttle said.

"Gotta a plan, bro?" Modo asked.

"No Hands Manuever Number Two." He replied.

"Whatever you macho meatheads are gonna do, do it now or we're all mouse shishkabob!" Carbine told them.


	5. Chapter 5

Making Amends-Chapter 5

"Not to worry, pretty lady. I got it covered." He replied, as the tip of his tail picked the pad lock attached to their chains.

"Now, my dear doctor, skewer those rodents!" Limburger cried out.

Suddenly, there was an explosion as everyone was showered with sheetrock. There was a gaping hole in the wall. Vinnie rode in on his bike, flares glowing.

"Luucyyyy, I'm home!" Vinnie exclaimed, mimicking Ricky Ricardo.

He threw one of the flares, cutting the chains that held the Biker Mice' bikes.

"Get that meddling mole!" Limburger told Carbunkle before he was struck by Throttle.

"Not gonna happen, Gila Face!" He blurted out.

Carbunkle held up a giant gun to shoot Throttle when Carbine lightly tapped him on the back. When he turned to look. She socked him in the jaw knocking him out cold.

"Killer good looks and a great left hook. One of the million or more reasons you're my girl." Throttle said, grinning at the raven-haired warrior before him.

She smiled back. Then her face looked serious again.

Limburger pressed a button on a console. Within minutes, Limburger's Goon Squad came charging out.

"Annihilate them!" He screamed.

"Incoming!" She cried.

The gang fired at the mice with blasters.

"Uh-oh, bros. Looks like they brought in reinforcements." Throttle said.

"Well, as my gray-furred mama used to say, 'When you have guests, you roll out the welcome mat.'" Modo said.

"Well, we can't dance without our partners." Throttle said.

All three mice put two fingers in their mouths and whistled. Their bikes came riding up to them.

The mice shielded Carbine and Elena.

Throttle activated his Nuke Knuckles and socked two goons in the face with both fists. Modo fired his bionic laser cannon on his cybernetic arm throwing two thugs from their dune buggy as it crashed against a wall. Vinnie had blasters in each hand firing. One thug was sneaking up on Vinnie when Elena took him out with a flying kick to the head.

"Did you just..?" Vinnie asked, watching the unconscious goon lying on the floor at his feet.

"Yeah, well, maybe I had you pegged wrong." She explained, fidgeting with her fingers, then looked up with a frown at seeing him grin, "Don't get any ideas."

"Guys, we don't have time for that now." Carbine told them.

Both mice nodded at each other and back at Carbine. They got back into the fight. Vinnie fired a missile on his bike. It sailed into a dune buggy colliding it with another. Both goons were thrown from the vehicles.

"Yes, I'm a pile of style! Don't you just hate me for it?" He crowed.

Elena rolled her eyes. That guy had the biggest ego she'd ever seen. She karate kicked and fisted the two goons.

"That all ya got, punks?" His voice interrupted her thoughts.

Vinnie held two blasters in his hands and was shooting them at the oncoming goons. Goons jumped out of exploding dune buggies. One of the buggies came flying at her. She didn't have time to get out of the way. She felt herself get tackled to the ground. She looked up to see Vinnie on top of her, shielding her with his body.

A slight blush shown on Elena's face when she glanced up at him. His chiseled, rock hard, toned body inches from her. Elena watched with fascination the large powerful arms that held her. Elena saw him staring at her. She immediately straightened up her face.

"Y-you can get up now." She told him.

He looked embarassed. Then moved off she could get up.

Both mice looked to see the burning wreakage of the vehicle.

It began to sink in that he just saved her life.

"Thanks." She said.

"Back at ya, sweetheart." He replied, smiling.

Elena looked away as a small smile played at her lips. Then she shook her head. This was Vinnie. He was her enemy. She hated him. Or did she? She looked back at him out of the corner of her eyes. Vinnie was whooping and hollering as he shot a missile at one dune buggy after another. It shocked her how he seemed to enjoy the fighting as much as she did. She socked one goon and continued to gaze at the white furred warrior on the Sports bike.

He was easy on the eyes. She knew why he was so popular with the ladies. Even back then on Mars, she thought he was really cute. His rugged good looks, muscular body, and slight velvety voice made him a favorite with every female in the universe.

Elena had to admit to herself he was handsome. The guy was drop dead gorgeous!

No! She had come to Earth for revenge she told herself. But not, she found herself having feelings for this mouse. He had risked his own life to save hers. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

She violently shook her head to stop herself from having those thoughts.

"Time for us to vacate the premises, brothers and sisters!" Throttle cried out.

Carbine hopped on Throttle's bike behind Throttle who sat up front on his bike. Modo was on his bike.

"Hop on, Sweetheart." Vinnie said, holding out his hand.

Elena reluctantly held out her hand as Vinnie took it helping her behind him on his bike.

"Now, let's Rock and..." Throttle began, fist pumped into the air.

"Not so fast, youse rodents!" Greasepit showed up missile launcher blocking their path.

"Need a light?" Vinnie quipped, throwing one of his flares. It went inside the barrel of the gun disintegrating it into pieces. Greasepit was blown into the air and collided into Limburger and Carbunkle.

"Get off me, you buffoon!" Limburger yelled at Greasepit. Carbunkle felt the big ape's shoe sticking in his cheek.

"Not exactly bosom buddies, are they?" Throttle chuckled.

"More like rink, stink, and grease buddies, pee-yew!" Modo said, holding his nose.

"Ah ha ha! Set em up and knock 'em down!" Vinnie crowed.

"Guys, time to go. I have a prisoner to get back to Mars." Carbine said.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash through the ceiling. A large Star Cruiser hovered over in the air.

"Sorry, general, but I'm not going with you." She said.

"What? You committed a crime. You're a war criminal." Carbine said.

'And how many people have you killed in battle?" She asked.

"Well, I..."

She then told the Biker Mice, "Sorry. About everything. Vinnie, you don't have anything more to fear from me ever again."

"Elena. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you...from him." Vinnie replied, looking down.

The dark haired girl walked up to him. Vinnie started. He didn't know if the young woman was going to sock him or stab him. She did threatened to kill him after all. It surprised him that even with high heels she only reached up to the top part of his forearm.

She got up on tip toe and kissed the tip of his nose. The tinge of a red blush shone temporarily on his cheeks.

"Take care." She replied, with a small smile, then stepped away towards the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

**Special thanks to DinoDragonMaster for assisting me with this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed my story.**

Enter: The Muttonians-Chapter 6

"Wait just a minute!" Carbine said, stopping and grabbing Elena by the arm, "You still committed a crime and by Martian law, I have to take you in."

Suddenly, there was the sound of klick-klick. The mice recognized the sound of automatic weapons.

"Bros! You see what I see?" Vinnie asked.

There surrounding the Mice along with Limburger, Carbunkle, and Greasepit were animorphic dogs. One of the aliens resembled a German Shepherd, another one a British Bulldog, and another a Golden Labrador. They were dressed like soldiers.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that, general." The German Shepherd said.

"No way! Talking dogs?" Throttle questioned.

"What's gonna be next? Singing chipmunks?" Modo chuckled.

"We're the Muttonians. I am Anubtor." The German Shepherd bowed to them.

"You're aiding a murderer and hindering me from my duty as a high-ranking officer of the Martian military." Carbine questioned him.

"She didn't kill anyone." Said a voice.

The group of alien dogs parted an a figure approached them. As the person got closer, they could see it was a female Martian Mouse. Her high heels made her look exceptionally tall.

"Harley!" Vinnie looked shocked at seeing the familiar face of his ex-girlfriend.

"Guys." She addressed the Biker Mice. Then she turned to Carbine.

"Get your facts straight before you start accusing innocent people!"She told her.

"How is she innocent? She admits to attacking Armada." Carbine replied.

"Attacked. Not killed." Elena said.

"You had the motive for his murder. If you're telling the truth, he attacked you and you retailiated."

"My cousin isn't a murderer." Harley stated, protesting.

Everyone heard the clicking of a bazooka.

Greasepit had his weapon aimed at them all.

"As rivering as this conversation is, you all are trespassing on my property and normally I would have you arrested, but since you're my enemies, I'll have you obliterated instead. Greasepit, dear boy, would you do the honors?" Limburger asked.

"Would be my's pleasure, boss." The big ape chuckled.

Suddenly one of the dogs, a British Bulldog, approached the hulking giant. He opened his mouth to reveal super large canines. He bit into the other end of the bazooka. Greasepit had already fired but it ballooned into a thick ball and backfired propelling him, Limburger, and Carbunkle into the air.

"Well Done, Molars." Anubtor told the Bulldog.

"Talk about taking a bite out of crime." Modo grinned.

"I could learn to like these guys!" Vinnie quipped.

"Release my cousin this instant, Carbine!" Harley told her.

"I'm sorry, but Elena committed a crime She's going to stand trial on Mars." She replied.

"We're gonna have to discuss this later, babe. We got company." Throttle told her, then to Vinnie and Modo, "Heads up, bros!"

Limburger had recovered and called in reinforcements.

"I think it's time we vacated the premises." Elena said, pulling away from Carbine.

"Hey!"

Carbine went to take out her blaster that was inside her holster when she noticed it was gone.

"Looking for this?"

Elena held up the blaster.

"Sorry, General, but you're going after the wrong person." She told her, "Armada wasn't the model son he pretended to be."

"What are you talking about?" Carbine asked, puzzled.

Laser blast from Limburger's secondary Goon Squad was all around them.

"Come, Elena." Anubtor said, gently taking her by her upper arm.

"Check your military file on him." She replied, turning to Carbine, then throwing her her blaster, "Here. You're gonna need this."

She then got on board the cruiser with Anubtor and Harley.

Throttle socked two goons who were riding towards him. Carbine wondered what Elena meant while she wrapped one goon with her whip and hurled him into a dumpster.

"Go home, little b-!" One goon jeered at her.

"What-did-you-just-call-me?!" She uttered each word. Her face was red. She was livid.

"Uh-oh! You shouldn't have done that." Vinnie chuckled.

"What's up with her? What with that funny look in her eyes?" The goon asked.

"It means you made a big mistake messing with my girl." Throttle replied. He began cracking his knuckles.

"You sure have, scumbucket!" She began cracking her own knuckles.

"Look I was just kidding. Can't we talk about this?" He pleaded, his face white as a sheet.

She wrapped her whip around the guy and pulled him towards her.

"Talk to my fist!" She socked him in the face. Throttle followed suit. Another goon came up behind her. Throttle quickly clobbered him.

"Who says couples shouldn't work together?" Throttle asked.

"That's right!" Carbine exclaimed, kicking the other goon's butt.

"Makes for a healthy relationship." Carbine replied.

Vinnie and Modo looked on with glee.

"Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark." Modo chuckled, as Carbine drove her foot into the goon's leg.

"I'll get you miserable moles for this!" Limburger's screamed.

"Isn't that what you always say, Reekfish?" Throttle asked.

"And funny how it never seems to happen that way." Modo said.

" '''Cause we are the baddest mammajammas in the cosmos!" Vinnie crowed.

...

"Looks like we got away by the skin of our teeth." Harley said.

"Yes...it would seem I was wrong..about Vinnie." Elena said, quietly.

"I knew you would be, cuz. I've never known Vinnie to force himself on any woman." Harley replied, "He was always so flirtatious and proud. Girls always went to him."

"I know. That guy has got to have the biggest ego I've ever seen. No way he'd be a rapist." Elena replied, shaking her head.

"Right now, our main focus should be on stopping the Plutarkians from plundering the universe." Anubtor told them.

"Then why did we leave? We could've destroyed Limburger's tower. Taken it out with one shot." The British Bulldog alien asked.

"Now wasn't the time, Molars."

"And when will be the time, Anubtor? You saw what those monsters did to our planet. Blowing up our beloved Muttonia. Ravaging and burning up our cities! They cry out for vengeance!"

"We need to find out how many Plutarkians are on this planet. Once we do that, we can gather them together and finish them off." The Golden Retriever said.

"I like the way you think, Goldar." Elena grinned.

"It's tempting, but no. The only way to stop them is to monitor Limburger's conversations with the High Chairman."

"Not destroying our enemies? This is treason!" Molars said.

"Try to think with your head for once and not your tail, Molar." Anubtor told him, "I had one of our moles plant a listening device in Limburger's office. You can stop an enemy quicker if you outsmart him and know his weaknesses."


	7. Chapter 7

Remembering-chapter 7

"Set 'em up and knock 'em down!" The Biker Mice cheered, as their tails high-fived each other.

They had just left Limburger's Plaza in shambles. Limburger tried to shoot them himself with a bazooka blaster one of his goons dropped during their fight with the Biker Mice.

Modo used his bionic arm on the bazooka. The force of the blast made it point upward firing. What followed was a shower of ceiling to come down towards them all.

"Like Chicken Little said," Modo said,, looking up.

"The sky is falling." Vinnie said.

"So let's get hauling." Throttle finished.

"Biker Mice, move out!" Carbine cried out.

The lady general got behind Throttle on his bike. All three mice took off like a shot.

They rode right past Limburger, Carbunkle, and Greasepit.

"Don't just stand there! Get them you, imbecile!" Limburger shouted at Greasepit.

"Um, I think we should be worrying more about ourselves, Your Bulbous Magnificence." Carbunkle said, pointing at the falling debris coming towards them.

All three villains screamed as they saw the debris suddenly fall on them. They crawled out from under it.

"Ah, my beautiful tower." Limburger sighed, happily, gazing at his building with fondness, "For once, it escaped being crumbled down and blown up."

"I can fix that." Vinnie said, throwing a flare at the bottom of the building.

"NOOOOOOO!" Limburger screamed.

Within seconds, the whole building came crashing down.

"Now that, brothers and sister, is a beautiful sight." Throttle grinned.

"Makes me wanna break out singing!" Modo said.

Both Modo and Vinnie began singing off-key "Takin' It To The Streets."

"Ugh! Is there an off switch?" Carbine groaned, putting her hands to her ears.

"Now you see what I've gone through." Throttle replied, stopping up his own ears.

"Yo, Donnie and Marie, break it up!" Throttle told the two mice.

Both mice stopped singing.

"Everyone's a critic." Vinnie said.

"Yeah, some people just don't know talent when they see it." Modo commented.

"Define talent." Throttle said.

"Hey, I know I sounded good." Vinnie said, chest pushed out.

"You wish." Modo replied.

"Guys! Focus. My prisoner just got away." Carbine reminded them.

"Don't ya think you kinda jumped the gun, babe? I mean, Elena says she didn't kill anybody." Throttle said.

"That's what she says, but she admits to attacking him. Maybe she came back later to finish the job." Carbine replied.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Modo asked, "I mean I can understand why she'd want to. It's not like he didn't have it coming after what he did to that poor girl. But I believe her when she says she didn't do it."

"I do, too." Vinnie said.

"What?" He asked, as four pairs of eyes glanced back at him.

"I may be a ladies' mouse, but I've never forced myself on any woman. I got too much confidence in my game to do it." He bragged, pointing his thumb at himself.

"So, every woman you've met have been won over by your charms?" Carbine asked.

"You know it. Every single one." He grinned, "They've all been willing participants.

"Not me."

"Well, you're our general. You don't count."

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" She questioned, fists on hips.

"Uh, what I mean is, you, uh, do count. You're a woman and our general, a little help here?" He looked nervous. He motioned to Modo and Throttle.

"'You seem to be doing just fine on your own." Modo chuckled.

"Don't mind, Mr. Open Mouth, Insert Foot Van Wham here." Throttle replied to Carbine.

"Oh, I don't. I know he only thinks with his tail half the time." She said, arms folded and angry expression on her face.

"Hey!" Vinnie protested.

"Oh, Mamma! Someone stepped into it big time." Modo said.

...

"Are you sure about this, Anubtor?" Elena asked.

"Positive. My spies informed me that Limburger has been in contact with Lord Camenbert. The High Chairman has cut off his funding. Limburger is trying to find a way to get it back by winning back his favor. He's up to something."

"And you can bet that something has to do with stealing land from this planet to take to Plutark." Harley said.

"We must stop him at all costs." Anubtor said.

"But didn't the Biker Mice just blow up his tower? I saw them on the vidcom. Limburger is beaten." Elena said.

"They may have crippled Limburger's forces, but the High Chairman and his council still exist. If we defeat and disable them, all of Plutark will fall." Anubtor replied.

"Then how do we do it?" Molar asked, "You know the palace will be heavily guarded as well as all of Plutark."

"Maybe if we got the Biker Mice to help us." Harley said.

"That's not a bad idea." Elena joined in.

"You said that awfully fast. You wouldn't by any chance have feelings for a certain white mouse now, do you?" Harley teased her cousin.

"You mean like you had feelings for the same mouse?" Elena asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

Deep blush shone all over Harley's face.

"That...was a long time ago." She replied, looking away.

To Harley, it seemed like a life time since she last saw Vinnie. He looked just as handsome as she remembered him. Just as cocky and full of himself but she knew underneath all that bravado was a kind and caring guy who loved his friends and his bike. The short time they were together, they were devoted to each other. He was self-conscious about her or anyone else seeing his face. He and his bros were caught in an explosion knocking them off their bikes and rendering them unconscious. He remembered covering his face and collapsing on the ground.

Half of his face was covered in white bandages. Harley simply unravelled them, took one look at his injuries, and told him to wait right there. She came back and covered the damaged side of his face with a liquid metallic mask that adhered to his face and all you saw was the mask and his eye.

The sad look he had before turned into the biggest grin she'd ever seen.

"Van Wham is back!" He cried, fist in the air as he gazed at himself at the side mirror on his bike which Harley turned to face him. She was glad she was able to help him feel better. They laughed together as they hugged. She wanted to kiss him but being their unit's only medic, she had to check up on all her patients.

"You're welcome, cutie." She said, cradling his cheek in her hand.

She deeply regretted never telling him that she liked him.

"Oh, Vinnie. Why did Mace and this rotten war have to keep us apart?" She thought.


	8. Chapter 8

A Deadly Agenda-Chapter 8

"We need to focus, ladies." Anubtor said, '''And I had something of interest built."

He opened a small box. Inside was a small contraption of some kind.

''Is that?" Elena began asking.

"Yes, it's a proton bomb. The most powerful in all of Muttonia. I had our scientists construct it. All we have to do is get it to Plutark and put under their Command center building. The charge and explosion should be enough to cripple their forces." Anubtor replied.

"That's ingenious." She said.

"But won't the explosion harm Plutarkians?" Harley asked.

"What does it matter if they all die? It's not like they didn't have it coming." Elena said.

"But still...murder?" Harley asked, incredulous.

"They took my family from me." Elena reminded her.

"I agree that they're terrible beings, but, is killing them really the answer? Plus, how would we get the bomb to Plutark?"

"That's where the Biker Mice come in." Molar said.

"But they're not going to want to take part in killing Plutarkians. No matter how much pain and suffering the Fish Heads caused them." Harley said, "I know them."

"And these same enemies would've left them to die if the shoe was on the other foot." Elena said.

"Elena is right. They demolished our beloved Muttonia." The Golden Retriever said, "Muttonia must be avenged."

"We must get the Biker Mice on our side." Anubtor said , "We'll have to trick them somehow."

"One of us will have to do it. Since, I have the most history with them, it'll have to be me." Harley said.

"How you going to do it? Can we trust them?" Molar asked.

"i dont know if we can trust them with this mission, but I know what to do." Harley closed her eyes, smiled, and opened them back.

"Do what you have to to get them on our side." Anubtor said.

...

Back at the Last Chance Garage, Carbine's star cruiser was parked. She was on board her ship. General Carbine was viewing holograph files. She was looking till she found the one she was looking for.

"Armada LeDuff." She read. Then she opened the file. At first, she didn't find anything out of the ordinary then she saw it. Receipts for payments made out to Armada in Plutarkian Gold Fins.

"He was a traitor? No!"

She read more stuff about the Ambassador's seemingly clean cut son that were far from innocent. Then there was an inquest. She found out his ex-girlfriend turned him in. Accusations of a rape of a Martian mouse girl. Doctor's reports and findings that Armada assaulted Gia. But the files were kept from Martian Public Records. They also were encrypted.

"Why?" The raven haired woman wondered, "Could someone have paid the judge off to sweep this whole thing under the rug?"

"Need some help?"

Carbine looked up to see Charley holding two mugs of hot tea. She handed one to Carbine.

"Thanks." The Martian Mouse said, as she gave her friend a grateful smile.

"I was looking through Armada's file and found encrypted files. I can't open them which means I can't read them. Someone went to great lengths to keep people from reading the files." She sighed, sipping her tea

"Then this calls for a little hacking." Charley replied, "May I?"

"Well, these are classified files of Martian Command." Carbine began, "But as I'm one of the top ranking officers on this case, I think under the circumstances, I can bend the rules, a little, just this once."

Charley worked her computer hacking magic and within minutes, decrypted the files.

"That's what Elena meant when she said we were going after the wrong mouse. Armada was a spy and a saboteur for the Plutarkians. They paid him a thousand Gold Fins to trade info about our most secret operations." Carbine explained, eyes wide.

"It's all here: photos, video, and documents." Charley said.

"But how? Any Martian non-military were forbidden to take pictures and video." Carbine wondered, out loud.

Then she remembered a day he showed up at Martian Command with his dad. He had on a most unusual necktie of green. Carbine noticed he kept twisting it. But she didn't pay him mind. Could he have had a hidden camera in there?

Carbine immediately contacted Martian Command and had Armada's personal effects sent to her. A tiny box was soon teleported to her. The Biker Mice had gathered in the garage. Carbine placed the box on Charley's work table.

'What do you think is inside?" Charley asked.

"Probably not much. After the war, his dad lost all his money and it left the family poor." Vinnie said.

Carbine opened it and took out a toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, a photo of him and Gia, and what she expected to find a necktie.

"Aha." She said.

"So what? It's just a necktie." Vinnie said.

Carbine ripped it apart. A small transmitter like device fell out.

"You were saying?"

"It's some kind of mini camera." Vinnie said.

"Who da thought? Armada was selling us out to the Fish Faces." Modo said, shaking his head.

"And to the highest bidder it seemed." Throttle said.

"Well, this complicates things. What am I going to tell his father?" Carbine asked, 'He's depending on me to bring his killer to justice. How am I going to tell him his only son was a traitor to his own planet?"

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion outside their door. The four mice and Charley were thrown to the floor.

"What was that?" Charley asked.

They looked out a window to see Harley gripping her blaster as she fought off someone or something unseen. She ducked and dodged her enemy.

"Harley's in trouble!" Vinnie cried out, running up to her.

"Need some assistance, doll?" He asked sweetly.

'Vinnie Van Wham. Still flirting with danger and every girl in the galaxy?" She laughed.

"You know me so well. This mouse never runs outta gas!"

"Right." She replied, sarcastically.

Then suddenly she began closing her eyes and was about to pass out when Vinnie caught her. She gazed up at two crimson colored eyes brimming with concern.

"You okay, sweetheart?" He asked.

'How can I be otherwise when I have you holding me?" She purred, with a smile.

Vinnie couldn't help it. Her baby blue eyes stared back at him with a heart pumping sensuality that would rival the most experienced vamp. He leaned over and kissed her on her lips.

"As I recall, that's not how you do CPR." She teased.

"My way's better." He teased back.

...

Throttle and Modo rode out to the sound of the explosion.

"Nothing." Modo said , quickly scanning the area with his infra- red visor, "Nobody's here." They checked the street and scanned the rooftops of nearby buildings.

"Wait!" Throttle said, "I found something."

Throttle propelled his bike onto a nearby roof. He looked around and picked up something small. It was a burned out wooden match and pieces of colored paper.

"What is it?" Modo asked.

"Proof of a setup." He replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Facing The Truth-chapter 9

"You bros find anything?" Vinnie asked on seeing Throttle and Modo ride up to him. The two mice saw him holding Harley.

"Oh, I feel a little dizzy." Harley said, as she saw Throttle and Modo eying her suspiciously.

"C'mon, sweetheart." Vinnie said, helping her up.

Unbeknownst to Vinnie, Harley smiled to herself. This was working out better than she planned.

"Excuse me? What is she doing here?" Charley asked, on seeing Harley walked into the Last Chance Garage. The auburn-haired mechanic was holding a welding torch and turned it off. She flipped up her protective mask to see the beige furred mouse.

"Cool it, sweetheart. She's one of us." Vinnie explained.

"You sure about that? I'm not." Throttle said, walking up to Harley.

"Care to explain this?" He asked, holding up a scrap of a slightly burnt piece of paper and a burned out match.

"Someone's trying to set me up! It's a frame up!" She replied, looking pale and glancing over at Vinnie.

"Or you're trying to set us up." Modo replied.

"It's not true! I'm a Martian Mouse. Why would I betray my own people?" She asked.

"You were with those dog faced aliens that had weapons aimed at us." Throttle said.

"Plus, you helped Elena, an accused killer, escape. That makes you an accomplice." Carbine said, walking up to the Biker Mice and standing next to Throttle.

"First of all, those dog-faced aliens are called Muttonians. They're not our enemies. The Fish Faces destroyed their planet. They're survivors just like us. Second, Elena didn't kill anyone and if anyone is cold-blooded it was Armada. He was a monster and a traitor to us all. Why you choose to protect him is beyond me." Harley replied.

"Yeah, well, I have my orders to bring his killer to justice. But, I'm not so sure if I should keep doing it." Carbine said, more to herself.

"What's wrong, babe?" Throttle asked her.

"Armada was a saboteur and a spy for Plutark. But not only that...the Fish Faces took him out." Carbine replied.

"By "took him out" you mean for a drink, right?" Vinnie asked.

"No. I mean they tortured him, cut his tongue out, and shot him in the back of the head." She replied.

Everyone gasped. They knew the Fish Faces were brutal and cruel. As scummy and vile as Armada was, even he didn't deserve what happened to him.

"Armada had been working for both sides without either one knowing it. He would supply info to Martian Command about the Fish Faces' top operations and vice versa. He was making a nice profit till he got found out." Carbine said, "They don't like stool pidgeons and snitches anymore than we do."

"So now you see Elena is innocent. So you'll drop the charges against her?" Harley asked.

"No, she won't."

Everyone looked up to see an older Martian Mouse approach them. The mouse now held a blaster in his hand aimed at Carbine.

"Ambassador LeDuff? What are you doing here?" Carbine asked.

"I want the scumbag who murdered my son to pay for it!" He growled, "They say it was a woman. I normally don't become violent with a woman, but in her case, I'll make an exception!"

"Freeze, Ambassador. You're way out of line. Nobody is hurting anybody." Throttle said.

"Don't move! Anybody!" He threatened, brandishing his blaster. The mice moved back but inched a little forward.

"Ambassador, please. Put up your weapon." Carbine pleaded.

"I won't let you or anyone else say bad things about Armada. He was a good boy." The old man said.

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that, pal." Harley said, sarcastically, "He raped my cousin and sold out half the planet of Mars and he's good? Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"My son did not do these things you say! You're all lying on him!" He screamed.

While this discourse went on, a large white tail wrapped around his thumb releasing his hold on the blaster. It dropped and Vinnie caught it with one hand and tossed it to Harley who tossed it to Throttle.

"No!" Ambassador LeDuff cried out.

"Ambassador, I understand your anger, but Elena didn't kill your son. The Plutarkians did." Carbine said, showing him the unecrypted holodisc files of his son accepting bribes of Plutarkian gold fins. The ambassador looked away embarassed. He still couldn't believe his son was a traitor. But it was all there in black and white.

"How did he die?" He asked, solemnly.

"It doesn't matter." She replied, hesistantly.

"Yes, it does! What did they do to my son?" He demanded.

"It ain't a pretty sight." Throttle told him.

"I have to know."

Carbine sighed as she showed him the autopsy pictures of Armada. The mice looked away disgusted. You couldn't tell it was a Martian Mouse. The body was so badly burned and decomposed. The old man collapsed. Modo and Vinnie caught him before he hit the floor.

"He fainted." Modo said.

"Put him on the couch in the other room." Charley said.

"Poor old man. Losing a family member." Modo sympathized, as he and Vinnie carried the old mouse into the other room.

The gray furred mouse understood all too well. He lost his own mother shortly after the war. Besides his sister, his nephew, and niece, he had no other family. Armada wasn't exactly his favorite person, but no one deserved losing someone in their family especially in such a horrific way.

"You know, I kinda feel sorry for him. I know I was rough before, but I know what it's like to lose someone you love. That person may have done bad things, but they're still your family." Harley said, watching the old man.

"Like Elena?" Charley asked.

"I told you, my cousin didnt-" Harley began, stiffening up.

"Yeah, I know, she didn't kill Armada. But she did try to kill Vinnie because he couldn't protect her from Armada."

"She knows now she made a mistake. He was an innocent kid. A victim of circumstance." Harley said, "We don't need to fight each other anymore. We need to come together to defeat our enemy, the Plutarkians."


	10. Chapter 10

Regrets and Fun-Chapter 10

Commander LeDuff woke up to find himself alone lying on a couch. His head rested on a pillow and a blanket covered him. He still couldn't believe the revelation about his son. He always provided for his son. Growing up he always had the best of everything: clothes, the best toys. He never wanted for anything. Or so he thought.

"Oh, glad you're awake. You okay?"

He looked up to see Charley Davidson walk in carrying a tray which contained a bowl of chicken vegetable soup and a platter of saltines.

"I figured you need your strength so I brought some hot soup and crackers." She explained, placing the tray on a nearby table.

"Thank you."

The older mouse looked back down at the ground with sorrow. Charley felt sorry for the old mouse. She sat next to him.

"Where did I go wrong?" He asked, "Armada had everything. Plenty to eat, a roof over his head, fine clothes. More than what I got at his age."

"I'm sure you did the best you could." Charley replied, "But was it enough?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean have you ever told your son you loved him? Or spent time with him when he was growing up?"

"Bah! He knew I did. I had a responsibility to Mars. Besides, I didn't have time to spend playing and other foolishness." He replied, "I had duties to perform. Mars was depending on me to keep it safe by making peace and negotiating with our enemies. It was a lot of work being an ambassador and emissary to Mars."

Charley couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So some job is more important than his family?" She thought.

She shook her head.

The ambassador saw it.

"I know what you're driving at that I didn't care about my son. But you're wrong." He said.

"Whatever you say." She said, getting up and throwing up her hands, "It's none of my business."

"My dear lady..."

"Your soup will get cold." She said, cutting him off.

...

"I have the perfect scheme. We sneak into Plutarkian headquarters disguised as Sand Raiders selling off Martian Mice slaves." Harley began, "Then we rush them."

"That ain't a bad idea." Vinnie said.

"I think it's brilliant."Modo joined in.

"Whoa, whoa! It wouldn't be a cool idea if we're surrounded and up to our necks in Stink Fishes." Throttle told them.

"Not only that but it would be suicide for any Martian Mouse to go to Plutark." Carbine said.

"That's why a disguise." Harley explained, holding up a dog-faced mask and the clothes of a Sand Raider. She quickly put on the mask to show them.

"Ugh! Sweetheart, don't hide that pretty of yours under a mask." Vinnie said. The latter pulled her mask off and was now blushing at Vinnie. The white mouse also blushed.

"What's the matter with me?" Harley thought, "I can't still have feelings for him after all these years. Impossible."

Or was it? The mouse was just as cute as she remembered him. That soft white fur, those beautiful crimson eyes, that smile, his muscular manly chest. Okay now she had to cool off.

"I think I'll go outside and get some air." She said.

"I'll come with you, sweetheart. These streets ain't safe." Vinnie said.

"Thanks, but, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." She said, tossing her head up and stomping out.

"Guess, I make her nervous. Guess I'm just too handsome." Vinnie mussed, watching her go.

Carbine shook her head. She didn't know how Throttle had the patience to deal with someone like Vinnie. The guy had the biggest ego in the universe. But then again, Throttle was an exceptional mouse. He saw good in people that she couldn't. That was one of the million or more reasons she fell in love with him.

She now glanced at him with love and admiration. She hated that this rotten war took them away from each other. It made her not trust anyone not even him. She thought he forgot about them. What they once meant to each other. She thought he had betrayed them all and was working for Limburger. She was so mad she even tried to have him executed. He forgave her. She had regretted it ever since. She was determined to make things up to him.

...

Harley got outside and ran behind a building. She had a wrist band on her wrist. There was a round purple jewel on it. She pressed a button on the side. Anubtor's face appeared on the screen in the center of the jewel.

"Harley reporting from Earth. Come in, Anubtor." She said.

'Anubtor here. What have you to report?"

"Infiltration was a success. I'm in." She replied.

"Are the mice going to Plutark?"

"I got them interested in going. Their leader and their general is going to be a little harder to persuade."

"We must have our vengeance. Do what you can to get them on our side as well."

"And if I can't?"

"They must die."

Harley paled. She hoped it wouldn't come to that

"Do you understand?" He asked her.

"Yes, Mi'lord. Harley out." She murmured.

She put on her helmet, got on her bike and rode down the street. As she rode, she glanced at the buildings.

"Great place, huh?"

Vinnie had rode up beside her. She jumped. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see him.

"Geez, Vinnie! Give a warning before you sneak up on someone like that." She frowned.

"Sorry." He replied.

"Earth is an unusual place." She commented.

"My bros and me love it! They got the best music, best places to camp and Modo likes to fish. The best root beer and dogs!" He exclaimed.

"Dogs?" Harley questioned, giving the white mouse a puzzled look.

Within minutes, the two Martians were at a hot dog stand eating hot dogs slathered in mustard and ketchup.

"Wow! These are really good!" Harley cried out, biting into her hot hog, "Umm! I never knew Earth food could be this good!"

"It's the best!" Vinnie said, swallowing a hot dog with one gulp.


	11. Chapter 11

Remembering Mars- chapter 11

Vinnie took her to he and his bros favorite place in Chicago-Lake Michigan. The two mice sat happily on a blanket discussing old times on Mars. Harley sighed happily.

"Everything has been perfect. You know us being here alone is kinda like being on a date." Harley teased.

"Yeah, I uh, guess it is." Vinnie replied, blushing and looking down as he made a circle on the ground with his toe.

"Listen, Harley...about what happened on Mars...that time Mace took you..." He began.

"Vinnie, let it go..." She replied, cupping his cheek, with her hand.

"I can't. I couldn't save you. It's been driving me crazy for years. The day he took you away from me was the worst day of my life." Vinnie said.

He could still hear Harley's screams ringing in his head. Horrible, blood-curdling screams.

Flashback...

The Martian Mice Freedom Fighters and the Martian Military just won a major victory over the Fish Faces. General Scabbard learned through Carbine that their own government had sold out Mars. They deliberately tricked the military into protecting an empty and deserted city. The government had ordered the arrest of Carbine if she interfered in their plans.

"The government has sold us out to Plutark. Like it or not, I'm joining up with the real fighters." Carbine said, interlacing her fingers with Throttle's. The latter stood near Modo and Vinnie who sat on their bikes.

"Argh! It's been way too long since we've felt like real fighters. What do you say, men?" Scabbard asked his soldiers who cheered in agreement.

The two groups then joined forces fighting like the Biker Mice along insuring their victory.

The mice were happy with their victory. They were cheering each other when they heard Harley scream. The mice came running. Mace had snuck up on Harley while she was bent over a medical kit. He grabbed her from behind. He had a blaster at her head..

"Something to remember me by, mousies!" Mace laughed. Harley's eyes wide open with fear.

Vinnie leaped towards them. But he was too late. The huge Rat and the petite mouse woman disappeared into thin air.

Tears formed in the white mouse's eyes. Modo gave his younger bro a sympathetic look as his hand rested on his shoulder.

"We'll get her back, bro." Throttle said, placing his hand on his other shoulder.

They searched for weeks. Months. Vinnie kept searching till his two friends had to drag him off the search. But they never found her.

End Flashback...

"I tried so hard. I wasn't fast enough. If I had only been close enough to deck Mace in the jaw..."

Harley gave him a gentle smile as her hand caressed his cheek.

"I'm here now. So are you. That's all that matters." She replied.

Vinnie was about to replied when she stopped him with her lips. She kissed him passionately. He responded back with such a strong degree of passion, it left them both shaken. They broke the kiss and rubbed noses against each other.

"Umm. I like this little reunion." She murmured, blushing, as they embraced. It was just as good as she remembered it. Her arms went around his large back and shoulders. She felt his strong, muscular arms around her slender frame.

Elena hid in the bushes.

"What is she doing?" She thought.

Harley's back was to her as Harley giggled as Vinnie began kissing the side of her neck.

"Ugh! There's only so much of this I can take." Elena groaned. She picked up a tiny rock and threw it.

It hit Harley in the back.

"Ow." She cried, pulling away from Vinnie. Her hand on the place where the rock struck.

" You okay, sweetheart?" Vinnie asked, turning to look at her.

"Hey, where'd this rock come from?" He asked, picking it up.

Then Harley spied her cousin in the bushes. Elena quickly ducked down. Her face flushed with anger.

"Oh, um, I don't know. The wind must've blown it here. You know I thought I saw something in the bushes." She said, with a forced smile at Vinnie. But when she looked at the bushes she looked angry.

"If it's Lardbutt or his baddies, they're gonna get lit up!" Vinnie said, holding up lit flares.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy there, hotshot." Harley said, hands up and facing him. She gently placed her hands on his arm.

"I'll check it out. Wait here." Harley said, getting up and heading for the bushes.

She went in and yanked up Elena up by her arm.

"What the big idea hitting me with that rock?" She fumed.

"You're here to do a job, remember? Besides, Anubtor asked me to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't lose focus." Elena replied.

"I don't need anyone to spy on me! I know what I have to do."

"You were supposed to get their leader and their general on our side instead you're here sucking face with Prince Charming!" Elena frowned.

"What I do on my own personal time with Vinnie is none of your business!" Harley snapped.

"It is when it involves our mission. Have you forgotten what the Fish Faces did to my family? To Mars and Muttonia? They ruined my life. Our lives."

Harley remembered the war: the devastation, the despair. How countless friends were brainwashed or killed during the war or by Carbunkle's experiments to be super soldiers for Plutark. She remembered how Stoker was one of them. He was hypnotized into leading a raid on the secret headquarters of the Freedom Fighters. The Freedom Fighters used a monastery owned by Martian Mice monks. They hid this operation under the monastery. It was cleverly hidden. No one knew where it was except for Stoker and the Biker Mice.

Then one day, a wall of the monastery was blown down by a hypnotized Stoker. The monks' faces were frozen in fear. None of them were soldiers. Harley saw the raiders enter their compound. She saw Mace with them. He was disguised as a Martian Mouse but Harley plainly saw a creepy looking ring on his finger. She knew only members of the Martian Rats wore them. Mace was a traitor and a spy for the Fish Faces.

Many of the Martian Mice had been captured including Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie.

Muttonia had been no exception. The planet, like Mars, had been strip mined into a desert. Then a year later, the lack of water made the planet dry up and explode. The Muttonians were few in number. They fought back and lost. They lost their families and countless friends like she had.

"No..I haven't." She replied, after a pause.

"You must get the bomb to Plutark tonight." Elena told her, " Anubtor is depending is on us. He wants vengeance and so do i."


	12. Chapter 12

Marking Time-Chapter 12

"Tonight? That doesn't exactly give me a whole lot of time." Harley told her.

"All you have to do is get their leader and General Carbine on our side." Elena replied.

"And what will you be doing while I do that?" Harley asked.

"Sweetheart, is everything thing okay?"

Both mice looked up to see a startled Vinnie staring back at them. Then he aimed his blaster at Elena.

"Cool it, hero. I'm not here to kill you." Elena said, throwing up her hands at seeing his face.

Vinnie lowered his blaster.

"I have valuable info that could be useful to your general." She said.

...

"I don't believe it. Napoleon Brie and Lord Stilton are here on Earth getting ready to transport two million dollars worth of iron ore to Plutark tonight?" Throttle said, flabbergasted.

The Biker Mice, Charley, and Carbine just viewed surveillance footage from a tiny circular device in Elena's hand. It resembled a small mini tablet. They saw the two villains in question plotting to steal the iron ore.

"Where did you get this?" Carbine asked Elena.

"The Muttonians. Anubtor had a spy infiltrate Brie's headquarters. He got us this info and since the Freedom Fighters on Mars are so interested in the Plutarkian's activities related to this planet and Mars, I thought you should see it." She replied.

"And why don't I trust you? Think I'm a fool? Why would the Muttonians help us? Why wouldn't they go after the Fish Faces themselves?" Carbine asked.

"Anubtor and his people are few in number. Besides, you know them better than they do." Elena replied.

"The question I have is: where are they going to get this iron ore from?" Charley asked.

"According to our spy, they intend to melt down the metal buildings of downtown Chicago and ship melted metal to Plutark."

"And knowing Limburger, he's probably gonna have his finny fingers right in the middle of this operation." Throttle said.

"We can't let Lardbutt and company turn Chi-town into fry town." Vinnie said.

"Yeah, those reek fishes have gone too far this time!" Modo cried out.

"Let's go fry their fins!" Vinnie cried out.

"My kinda music!" Modo cried out.

The three bikers hopped on their bikes and put on their helmets. Charley was about to ride with Vinnie when Harley approached him.

"I'll ride with you, cutie." She told him.

He was about to answer when he saw the look on Charley's face. She looked slighted like someone who had been rejected.

"You macho meatheads go on ahead." Charley said, looking annoyed.

The white furred mouse saw the hurt look on her face.

" You okay, sweetheart?" He asked.

"I have work to do here." She murmured.

Charley decided if he wants to make a fool of himself over What's-Her-Name let him.

"C'mon, cutie, you heard her. let's go." Harley said.

"His name is Vinnie. Get it right." Charley corrected her.

"My, someone has a temper." Harley teased.

Charley got in her face. Both girls were inches from each other. They were facing each other.

"Break his heart and I break your nose. Capire?" Charley told her, hands on her hips.

Charley looked mad. There was no way she was going to let this Martian tart play games with Vinnie's feelings.

Harley simply smirked.

"Ooh, is that a threat? Am I supposed to be scared or something?"

"I'm just serving notice on you. Just so we understand each other." She replied.

"Ladies, break it up." Throttle said.

"Yeah, no need to fight over me, but of course I can understand why you would." Vinnie said, taking out a mirror and gazing at himself at it, "I'm just too handsome for words."

Both Charley and Harley rolled their eyes.

"I see that over inflated ego of yours hasn't changed." Harley said.

"Can I help if I happened to like myself a lot?"

"Yeah, you're just full of yourself." Charley replied, sarcastically, arms folded.

"Focus, people. We need to stop the Stink Fishes from melting this whole city into one giant goop." Throttle said.

"I've got the coordinates leading to their warehouse." Elena said.

"Hold on a second! We can't go rushing in there! Throttle!" Carbine cried out.

"Babe, we may never get a chance like this again to stop all the key players." Throttle said.

Carbine sighed.

"It's General Carbine...Don't call me Babe in front of other people." She told him.

Throttle smiled a slow smile and helped her onto his bike.

Elena rode with Modo while Harley rode with Vinnie.

"Careful, guys." Charley said.

"Don't worry, Charley. I'll look out for them." Carbine told her.

She said "them." but both ladies looked at Vinnie.

Carbine knew the Earth woman had feelings for Throttle's younger bro. She was determined that nothing was going to happen to any of them. At first, she couldn't understand why Throttle would want to be friends with him. Vinnie, when they first met, was wild and unpredictable. Always getting in trouble. Throttle and Modo would bail him out. But she saw that the three mice worked well together. They had an unbreakable bond. They were like brothers even though they weren't related to each other.

Unbeknownst to the mice, Elena pressed a small button on the inside of her wrist communicator.

...

On the Muttonians' ship, a small, green blinking light showed up on the screen of one of their computers.

"Good. They've taken the bait " Anubtor told his crew after viewing it.

"You knew they would once we sent Elena with that false information." Goldar told him.

"Once we get them to the warehouse, we'll transport them immediately to Plutark." Anubtor said.

"I placed a bomb inside a mini vidcom I gave Elena. It should go off at exactly at 1700 hours." Anubtor said.

"But I thought you had given a proton bomb to Harley and Elena." Goldar said.

"I did. But in case it was detected, I had another one installed inside her communicator." He explained.

"But won't Harley and Elena both be harmed?" Molars asked.

"Sometimes, sacrifices must be made in the face of war."

"But they're our friends!"

"Then maybe you'd like to die beside them." Anubtor said, pointing a blaster at his two crewmates.

Molars and Goldar flinched but backed down.

"I'm sorry, it can't be helped." He replied, bowing,"Desperate times call for desperate measures."


	13. Chapter 13

A Tricky Situation-Chapter 13

"You sure this is the place, Miss Elena Ma'am." Modo asked her.

"Positive. According to my coordinates." Elena replied.

"So, anyone got a plan?" Throttle asked.

"I say we go in, grab that little weasel Brie, throw him through a wall, grab Stilton the Loser, beat him into a pulp till he leaves Earth and never comes back." Vinnie replied.

"Can't you lunkheads solve anything for once without having to resort to violence?" Carbine asked.

"People actually do that?" Vinnie asked in shock.

"Arggh!" Carbine groaned, "You are hopeless."

"Well, I think it's a great plan." Harley said, smiling slyly, then wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "In fact, I just love a mouse who takes charge. It's a real turn-on."

"Awooooo! I'm so pumped!" Vinnie crowed, firing a missile from his bike.

"Vincent, no!" Throttle cried out.

The latter watched with satisfaction as the door was blasted off its hinges

The three bikers rode in with their three companions.

"Strange. Place looks empty." Throttle said.

They looked around to see nothing but empty space around them.

"Brie and Stilton aren't here." Carbine said.

Carbine pointed her blaster at Elena.

" You got five seconds to tell us what's going on or I blow your head off!" She said.

Harley sneak away from Vinnie and grabbed his blaster. She aimed it at Carbine.

"Drop your weapon, general." She said.

"Harley, what are you doing?" Vinnie asked.

"You guys are taking a little ride with us to Plutark." Harley said.

"You're working for the Fish Faces?" Modo asked.

"No, the Muttonians. We need you to destroy the Plutarkian headquarters." Elena explained, "All we have to do is plant a bomb."

"So that story about Brie and Silton was just a ruse to get us here?" Throttle said.

"Yes."

"I 'm sorry. I really did like you, Vinnie. But we have a mission." Harley said to the white mouse.

"You were lying to us this whole time." Vinnie said.

"I knew this whole thing was a trap. Do you really think you can force us to go to Plutark with you?" Carbine asked.

Suddenly, the floor beneath them began shaking. The walls began to converge on them. Computer control panels came out of the floor. Seats began to appear. The mice were thrown to the floor. The warehouse had turned into a spaceship. It now began lifting up into the air. Elena had dropped her blaster. Modo retrieved it. Harley had her blaster and was about to aim it at Throttle. Carbine karate-kicked it out of her hand. Then socked her in the face.

"Take this, traitor!" She cried out.

"Bros, this is a Plutarkian ship we're on!" Throttle cried out, "Looks like one of their Destroyers."

"We've gotta stop it or we're on a one-way ticket to trouble!" Modo said.

"Harley! Elena! Does anybody hear me?" Said a voice.

It was the vidcom. A Golden Retriever's face appeared on screen. She looked frightened.

"It's Goldar!"Elena cried out.

"Don't go to Plutark! Anubtor's planted a bomb in your communicator!'"She cried out.

"What?" Elena cried out, blood drained from her face, as she frantically tried to remove the wrist communicator to no avail, "Why would he-?"

"He's mad! He means to destroy his enemies by any means necessary." Goldar replied.

"Even if it means selling you and Harley out." Throttle said to Elena.

"But the proton bomb he gave us..." Elena began.

"A fake. I'm so sorry, Elena. I believed in him till he did this. I had to wait till he fell asleep to tell you."

"Goldar, he's waking up!" Elena heard Molar's voice in the background.

"No! Anubtor, have mercy! AAAAAH!"

Then the communication cut off and went dead.

"Goldar! Molars?" Elena cried out.

The vidcom came on. Anubtor's face appeared on screen. A forced smile on his face.

"You'll have to excuse my colleagues. They're inexposed right now." He said.

Elena gasped at seeing Goldar slumped on the floor not moving. Molar lay a few feet from her.

"What have you done to them?" She asked.

"They chose to betray me so now they must suffer the consequences."

"You rotten flea-bitten, double-crossing skunk! You turned on us!" Elena spat out, "After all we did for you, you treat us like this!"

"Sacrifices have to be made. Consider yourself and your cousin martyrs to a noble cause. Tata."

The screen then went black.

"That crazed hound intends for you and us to be blown to smithereens along with Plutark!" Carbine said.

"Life threatening danger. What a rush!" Vinnie crowed out.

"It's not fun if we burn up in flames, genius!" Modo told him.

"I have to disable the bomb." Harley said, taking out a small tool kit. She unscrewed the screws taking the face of the communicator off.

"Can you do it?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." Harley replied, glancing at the number of wires and other components inside.

"Try!" Elena urged.

"I'm sorry I got you guys into this." Elena told the Biker Mice and Carbine.

"Yeah, well, we've been through worse." Throttle replied.

"We're got less than five minutes to get this off her." Harley said, glancing at a timer inside.

"If you macho mice have got any ideas, now's the time to let us know." Carbine said.

"Relax, sweetheart. I got an enlightened idea right here." Vinnie said, taking out a flare and lighting it. Sparks flew from it. The white mouse leaned down with it.

"You gotta hold super still, Elena. No sudden moves."

"While you do that, I'll try to land this thing." Throttle said, jumping behind the pilot's seat.

...

At the Last Chance Garage, Charley Davidson was hard at work. For once, she was grateful for the work. It helped her to forget that Vinnie was out with another woman. Someone he didn't trust. She knew he was glad Harley was safe and that they had found each other after a number of years. She should be happy for him. But she still couldn't help being sad.

She cared for Vinnie and had wanted to tell him how she felt. Now with Harley in the picture, that wasn't possible.

"Where did everyone go?"

She looked up to see Ambassador Le Duff walking in.

"To followup on a lead." She replied.

"A lead to what?"

Charley didn't know if she should answer him. He did pull a gun on them when they first met.

"My dear Miss Davidson, if the mice are in some kind of trouble, you must tell me." He replied.

"So you can shoot them?" She asked.

"No, so I can help them. You were right. What happened to Armada was partly my fault. I spoiled him rotten. Didn't restrain him like I should've done when he was growing up."

"I'm sorry for being hard on you. I had no right to judge you." Charley said.

"No, you were right. I wasn't the best parent to Armada. It's my fault he turned out the way he did." He replied, looking down.

"I'm sure you did the best you could." Charley said, "But now is not the time to dwell on this. I haven't heard from the guys. I hope they're okay."

"They're soldiers. They knew the risks. Besides, they're the Biker Mice from Mars. If anybody can get out of a jam, they can."


	14. Chapter 14

A Great Sacrifice-chapter 14

Elena had her eyes trained on the disassembled communicator attached to her wrist. Her cousin had used a mini screwdriver to remove the cover. She now glanced at the loose wires. Armed with a pair of pliers, she began clipping wires. Vinnie, meanwhile, was trying to cut the wristband with his flare.

"Man, what's this thing made of? Plutarkian steel?" He asked, barely making a dent in it.

"Don't waste your breath. It would be better if I died anyway." She muttered.

"Don't say that." Harley said.

"Why? It's my fault we're in this mess." Elena said, looking down.

"If you're going to blame somebody, then blame me. I trusted Anubtor, too." Harley told her.

"Relax, sweetheart." Vinnie said, finally cutting the communicator's wrist band off her then grabbing it in her hand.

"Uh, guys, so not the time for this!" Throttle cried out, pulling back on the controls with all his might, "We're in deep space and gonna reach Plutark in an hour! Bros and sisters, strap yourselves down! We're in for a bumpy ride!"

Suddenly the control steering panel came aloose.

"Well, that's filling me full of confidence." Carbine said, sarcastically.

"Must've been a cheap model." He said, throwing it behind his back, "Time to move on to plan B."

"And what's plan B?" She asked.

"Our rides, of course, pretty lady." Throttle grinned, followed by Vinnie and Modo. Throttle hit a button revealing their bikes.

Modo and Vinnie, along with the three girls, unstrapped themselves and mounted their bikes. Carbine rode with Throttle. Harley with Vinnie and Elena with Modo.

"Helmets on." Throttle said.

Everyone put on their motorcycle helmets.

"Battle mode, bros!" Throttle told Vinnie and Modo.

The three mice pressed buttons on the side of their helmets. Their faces were hidden by infra-red visors.

"Hold on tight, ladies and gents!" Throttle said.

Within minutes of entering Plutark's atmosphere, a vidcom message came on the screen.

"This is Plutarkian Command! Identify yourself or be shot down!" It said.

"Ugh! I wouldn't wanna have to have an eyeful of that ugly mug every morning!" Vinnie groaned.

"Join the club." Throttle chuckled.

"They say beauty fades, dumb is forever. There ain't nothing to fade away here." Modo laughed.

"Martian Mice? Here? On a Destroyer?" The captain said, "Impossible."

"Guards, blow that ship to the seven galaxies. Now!" He called out.

"Looks like someone doesn't like us." Throttle said.

"Yeah, well, someone sounds like Plutarkians." Modo frowned.

"And even smells like it." Vinnie said, holding his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

The side door of the ship opened. The mice ejected out and mini hang gliders came out of their bikes causing them to fly down to the planet's surface. No sooner did they leave the ship when a missile launched struck the ship causing to it to be blown to bits.

...

"Report." Lord Camenbert asked a soldier at Plutarkian Command.

"Our enemy has been terminated as you requested." He replied.

Other Plutarkians cheered as the ship exploded.

"Excellent. I've been able to accomplish what that half wit Limburger hasnt. This calls for a celebration." He jeered, "Worm wine for everyone."

...

The bikers landed in a small but hidden clearing outside of Plutark City.

"Whoa! If we had stayed any longer on that ship, we'd be barbecue." Harley said.

"Life threatening danger! What a rush!" Vinnie whooped.

Harley rolled her eyes. They almost got blown to Kingdom Come and he's excited like a kid in a candy store.

"We gotta get back to Earth." Modo said.

"Oh, no problem. We just get one of their ships and boom! Smooth sailing." Vinnie said.

"It'll be easy since the Reek Fishes think we bought the farm." Throttle said.

"We own a farm? " Modo asked.

Everyone glanced at him in surprise. He laughed sheepishly at realizing it was just a figure of speech.

...

Back on Earth, Charley Davidson and Ambassador Le Duff rode in Charley's pickup to the site where the Biker Mice had been earlier.

"According to the coordinates on Vinnie's bike, this is where Brie and Stilton were supposed to be. Something's wrong." She said, after they got out and looked around.

"Your friends have walked right into a trap, I'm afraid." Ambassador Le Duff said.

"I know. I have to somehow get in contact with them." Charley replied, "I have know where they are."

"Plutark. They were on a ship." He said, examining something shiny on the ground, "I recognize the ion trail from the ship.

"The guys went to Plutark? Planet Plutark?" She asked.

"Yes. this is very bad. Being surrounded by your worst enemy on every side, they would be fighting for their lives."

"Knowing the guys they would take out as many of them as they could. But a whole planet of Reek Fishes? We have to get them back here." She said.

"The ion trail belongs to a Plutarkian Destroyer. One of their largest ships. It would've had to have gone through their radars if they didn't detect the mice on board. If they had, they'd shoot them down in a heartbeat." The Ambassador said.

"Oh my gosh! Guys!" Charley said, fearfully.

...

The Biker Mice and their companions rode near Plutarkian Command.

"So, what's the plan, bro?" Vinnie asked.

"Getting us a ride back to Earth and I just spotted it. Check it out, bros." Throttle said, pressing

the button on the side of his helmet which activated a visor. Modo and Vinnie did the same. It gave them a close up of a ship.

"Looks big enough to fit us and our bikes." Vinnie said.

"Downside: it's right smack dab in the middle of Reek Fish City." Modo said.

"We're gonna need a distraction." Harley said.

"I'll do it!" Elena said, running towards the Plutarkians before anyone could stop her.

"Crazy fool! Come back!" Carbine called out, reaching out to pull her back but stopped by Throttle.

"It's too late." He said.

Elena got in front of the Plutarkians.

"Hey, losers! Can't catch me!" She teased.

"A Martian Mouse? The High Chairman will reward us. Capture her!" One of the guards cried out.

"Is she insane?" Vinnie asked.

"No. She's giving us a chance." Harley explained.

"Then come on, you mamma jammas, let's Rock..." Throttle began.

"And Ride!" Everyone said together.

The mice rode down while Elena ran from the guards.

Plutarkians saw the three bikers enter their city.

"I recognize those bikes. They're Martian Mice Freedom Fighters!" One of them said.

Within minutes, the mice were pelted with tomatoes and booed by the frightened and angry crowd.

"This is not my idea of a warm welcome!" Carbine called out, arm up to block the barrage of flying tomatoes.

"But thankfully, there's our ticket out of this fishbowl!" Throttle said.

They rode into the open compartment of the ship. Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo punched the guards that stood inside the doorway. Carbine was also fighting with a guard. She subdued him and got in the pilot's seat. Harley just fought off a guard and went to retrieve her cousin who now ran towards the ship.

Unbeknownst to the mice, some guards climbed around the side of the ship. One of them had a blasted aimed at Vinnie.

"Vinnie, watch out!" Elena screamed, pushing him out of the way. The guard fired. Harley cried out as the laser blast penetrated her torso. She began falling to the ground. Vinnie caught her before she could hit it.

"Elena...No..." Harley whimpered.

"It's okay, cuz. I'm at peace. Finally." .She smiled at Harley, "I'll see my family again."

Harley looked away as tears streamed down her face.

"Why did you...?" Vinnie began.

"I couldn't let him hurt you." She replied, "Besides, I owe you."

"No, you don't."

"I do. Can you ever forgive me? I tried to kill you for something someone else had done." She said.

"Elena, I never had anything against you. Hold on. We'll get you to a doctor. It'll be alright."Vinnie said.

"No...it's too late...for me...but I don't regret anything...Take care of...Harley."

The large round eyes glassed over. Throttle gently closed the eyes with a forefinger. The three mice bowed their heads sadly.

"She...She was the bravest of us all." Harley moaned.

'She sure was." Throttle said.


	15. Chapter 15

Escape From Plutark- Chapter15

"Oh, isn't that a shame?" Said the unmistakable voice of the High Chairman of Plutark.

At that time, the mice heard a click. The Biker mice looked up to see that they were surrounded by Plutarkians armed to the hilt. Lord Camenbert, the High Chairman of Plutark, was standing in front of the soldiers.. Vinnie gently laid Elena's body next to her cousin and got up to face their enemies.

"You miserable vermin have caused me no end of trouble. Now you-" He began.

Before he could say anymore, he was dropkicked in the head by none other than General Carbine.

"Sorry, Lord Blubber Puss, but we're gonna hafta take a rain check today!" Throttle chuckled, as he activated his Nuke Knuckles and socked a number of Plutarkians. He also butted some with their own weapons.

" 'Cause we're running this show!" Modo said, firing his laser cannon. Plutarkians we're blown through the air.

"And I got your invite right here!" Vinnie said, firing a missile from his bike at approaching land vehicles containing Plutarkian soldiers.

The vehicles were blown apart. Fightened soldiers got out of burning vehicles and fled.

"Don't y'all leave yet, the fun just started!" Modo chuckled.

"Harley, we gotta go!" Vinnie told her.

Harley sat as still as a statue kneeling before her cousin's body. She had completely tuned out everyone. She wrapped her arms around herself and rocked. Elena had been like a sister to her. The one she never had. The last of her family was now gone. It was disheartening to say the least.

"Harley?"

She ignored everyone. The blood was drained from her face. Her baby blue eyes were red from crying and her face was as pale as a ghost. She continued to sway back and forth.

"Harley! We can't stay! C'mon." He cried, pulling her up to her feet.

"No..." She moaned not wanting to leave her cousin's side.

"It'll be alright, doll. I promise." He told her gently.

She got up and let Vinnie lead her around. She walked around in a daze. The once smiling, laughing, happy girl he remembered was gone. He sat her down in a seat on the ship. She didn't even notice.

"Harley, I'm here for you."

No response. The young medic simply stared straight ahead with a blank empty look on her face. Vinnie looked down.

The other mice got on the ship. Carbine got behind the console and steering mechanism.

"Can you drive this thing, babe?" Throttle asked Carbine.

"Can you? Don't answer that." She replied, remembering when they were last on a ship and it crashed.

"Well, we're gonna find out." Throttle said, pressing a few buttons and grabbing the steering wheel.

The ship began lifting up into the air.

"Martian Mice are escaping! Activate photon beams! Fire on the ship!" The High Chairman screamed to his soldiers.

But the ship had gotten through the planet's atmosphere. The beams missed them and the ship made it into deep space.

"NO!" Lord Camenbert screamed.

"YEAH!" The mice cheered. They finally left Plutark.

"Guys!" A familiar voice and face came over the vidcom.

"Charley!" Vinnie cried out, happily.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you. Are you okay?" She asked.

"We're better than okay, Charley-girl." Throttle chuckled.

"Yeah, we just left Planet Reek Fish, Miss Charley Ma'am." Modo said.

"Not all of us." Vinnie said, smile faded when he glanced at Harley who continued to stare straight ahead.

"What's eatin' her?" Charley asked.

"We'll tell you later, Charley-girl."

"Mars is dead ahead." Carbine said, "We should be there in ten minutes."

...

On Planet Mars, Elena's body was wrapped in a scarlet ceremonially Martian shroud. Harley willingly took on this task. She washed her cousin's body in sweet smelling oils of sandalwood and vanilla. Then wrapped up her body. Then Vinnie gently loaded her body in a handmade wooden coffin. It was then transported to an open clearing near sand dunes. Then the mice had a brief memorial service presided by Stoker. Charley and the Ambassador were there. She had heard from Throttle what happened to Elena.

Harley wiped away tears during the whole service. Vinnie held her as she cried on his shoulder. Modo looked down sadly. Throttle and Carbine held each other by the hand and their tails were intertwined. Charley felt bad for how she acted towards Harley when they first met. She didn't bother to hide her dislike for the the woman especially when it came to Vinnie. But now her heart went out to her. She was determined to make things right.

"I'm so sorry about your cousin, Harley." Charley began the minute she walked to her after service.

Harley looked up. The dazed look she had before turned to one of anger. This Earth woman, from the moment they met, never made her or her cousin feel welcome in her home. She also didn't like her sticking around Vinnie.

"Are you?" She accused Charley.

"Sweetheart, chill." Vinnie said.

"Don't you tell me to chill! Miss Sassy Pants here didn't like me anymore than she liked Elena!"Harley screamed at Vinnie.

"Leave him alone!" Charley yelled at Harley, "And what I don't like are liars who endanger the lives of my friends!"

Harley looked down.

"It's...it's all my fault." She said, looking up at the fresh mound of dirt covering the body of her deceased cousin, "And now Elena..."

It was too much. She broke down. Her hands went to her face as agonizing sobs escaped her. She fell on her knees. Vinnie went to her.

"Sweetheart, I'm here for you."

"Vinnie...I.." Harley began backing away from him. Vinnie looked confused as he outstretched his hand towards her. She shook her head.

"I don't deserve your friendship. Or love. Not from anyone." She murmured, getting up and pulling out a blaster.

Everyone gasped at seeing her put it to her own temple.

"Harley, dont!" Charley told her.

She began walking towards her.

"That's as far as you go." Harley said. She was a foot in front of the petite Martian woman.

"Don't do this. Vinnie loves you." Charley said.

"I've hurt him too much. He deserves better. So much more than me."


	16. Chapter 16

The End Game- chapter 16

Anubtor now piloted the aircraft. He looked over for a minute to glance listlessly at his two comrades' bodies lying just a few feet from him. He looked away in disgust and bowed his head.

 _Had he really done this?_

He, who a few years back, had been a peaceful dog. A pacifist. He, his wife and their darling little puppies had led a happy life on Muttonia. He could still see his beloved wife. Hear his children playing and rolling around in the mud outside their castle. Then the Fish Faces came and invaded them. In one day, he lost everything: his family, his home, and his planet.

"Sherpa, my love. I miss you so much." He grieved, "I miss our children."

"The monsters that took you away from me. That took our babies away from us will be dealt with. I promise you I will punish the Plutarkian filth once and for all." He said, "And once I do, I will join you."

He then looked over the vast region of space. What he saw before him made him gasp. Planet Plutark was ahead of him. He expected to see it blown up and smoking debris floating around in space. The planet was completely intact.

"Those Martian witches double crossed me! They will pay!" He fumed, banging his fist on the console.

He activated his homing beacon on the console. Within minutes, there was a bleeping. He was able to pinpoint it's location.

"I have you now, turncoat!" He crowed.

...

Harley was so focused on talking to Charley who was pleading with her. She didn't notice someone slowly sneaking up behind her. Within minutes, a long, white tail snaked around her waist lifting her into the air.

"For Mars' sake, Vinnie! Put me down!" Harley screamed.

"I will. Once you drop the blaster." He replied.

When it looked like she refused, he lifted her even higher.

"Fine. You win." She sighed, dropping the blaster. Charley quickly picked it up. Vinnie put Harley down but still had his tail around her waist.

"How amusing." Said a voice, following by someone clapping their hands.

Everyone turned around to see the Muttonians' airship hovered up and over them. Anubtor stood proudly in the door of the ship.

"Bravo on not dying. A stroke of genius." He said.

"How did you find me?" Harley asked.

"The tracking device in your communicator." He replied, simply.

"You lying, murderous bastard." Harley yelled, "I trusted you! So did Elena."

"So the pot calls the kettle." He remarked, "You double crossed me! Consider this as how you say, payback?"

"You think all this is some freaking game? Elena is dead!" Harley screamed, ''So are Goldar and Molars."

"Goldar and Molars were traitors. Just like yourself." He said, pointing a blaster at her, "Now you die!"

Modo fired his laser cannon on his cybernetic arm knocking the gun out of his hand. Vinnie threw one of his lit flares. It struck the ship causing Anubtor to fall out and onto the ground.

He groaned as he struggled to get up after having the wind knocked out of him. Then he heard a click.

Harley had retrieved his blaster. Vinnie had released her for a minute and she got away. She now aimed it at Anubtor. He flinched for a minute. His eyes locked on the barrel of the gun.

"Let's see how you like looking the Grim Reaper in the eye. The same way I felt when I thought you were going to blow us to smithereens back on Plutark!"

"You won't do it." Anubtor sneered.

"Try me." She replied, cocking it and sticking it in his face.

"Harley, dont!" Vinnie cried out.

"Let Martian Command deal with him." Carbine said.

"My cousin, the only...the closest thing I ever had to a real sister is gone thanks to this scum-sucking creep!" She yelled, "And you want me to spare him?!"

"Harley, you ain't a murderer! You ain't like him." Modo told her.

"Maybe I am. I watched my whole family die at the hands of the Plutarkians. It made me crazy. The same as it did Elena.

"We all lost someone in this war. You aren't the only one. I lost my family, too. Friends." Throttle told her, "But I didn't let it make me a killer."

"If you kill him, you'll be just like him." Charley said, "Is that what you want?"

"Oh, grow up!" She was about to pull the trigger when a tan furred tail wrapped tightly around her wrist causing her drop the gun.

Anubtor quickly picked it up.

"You spared me but do you really think I'm going to do the same to you? I lost everyone and everything I ever loved. I have nothing left to lose! Now I-oww!" He screamed, as the blaster was shot out of his hand by Vinnie then he was back kicked into a boulder.

"Guy wouldn't shut up." Vinnie chuckled.

Throttle pinned Harley's arms behind her back.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"When you promise you're not going to kill Dog Breath here or yourself." Throttle replied, motioning towards Modo who already had Anubtor tied with a large, thick chain.

"Fine." She sighed, "I promise."

"You also have to promise not to destroy Plutark." Carbine said.

"Why are you defending them? Those stinky, smelly fish blew up my planet. They caused the deaths of millions of Muttonians. I am...the last of my kind." Anubtor said, bowing and looking away as a small tear trickled out of his eye, "Once I die, my entire race will be extinct. You would do well to just kill me now."

"I'm not defending them. They stripmined Mars into a desert and killed a lot of our people but to turn around and blow them up...we'd be just as bad as them." Carbine replied.

"Plus, you're wrong about being the last of your kind." Stoker said, "Come with me."

The old leader led him through an underground cave. The others followed them.

There was a light up ahead. There was a small cottage outside. There doing laundry was a young Muttonian lady. She was a female German Shepherd dressed in a simple dress and white soiled apron several Muttonian children were playing. Anubtor looked puzzled at seeing them.

One of the puppy children turned to see Anubtor.

"Daddy!" The child cried out, breaking out into a big smile.

The latter looked incredulous. He looked at Stoker who nodded. He broke into a smile and kneeled down with his arms outstretched. The child ran to him followed by two others.

"Children, are you alright?" He asked.

"Oh, Daddy, we thought you had died." The pups said.

"Anubtor?" His wife now approached him.

"My love! You are alive!" He cried, joyfully, turning from the children and now hugging his wife

"I found them half-starved on this planet a few months ago. I brought them here and nursed them to health." Stoker said.

"The Plutarkians captured us intending to sell us as slaves but when they saw we were sick, they left us to die here. We would've perished if it weren't for Stoker's kindness." Sherpa explained, giving the latter a grateful smile.

"Martian Mouse, thank you for saving my family. I owe you all an apology. I totally misjudged you. For that, I'm sorry." He said, bowing to them.

"I owe you one, too." Harley said, "I'm sorry I lied to you about Brie and Stilton."

"We have to go. Martian Command is waiting." Carbine told Anubtor.

"Can't I visit with my wife and children a little while longer? I know I probably don't deserve it after everything that's happened."Anubtor said.

"Actually, there's plenty of time for you to catch up with them. You can also start over." Throttle said, motioning to Carbine.

"Well, I suppose Martian Command can wait." She said, getting the hint.


	17. Chapter 17

Memories-chapter 17

 _2 a.m._

 _She could still see them. The bodies of her parents and her little brother lying on the floor. Could still smell their blood. How could she not? It was splattered all over their home. On the walls and the floor. She was even covered in it as blood from her own laser blast wound mingled with theirs. She still heard the vile laughter of the Fish Faces as they ransacked their cave home. She remembered holding her breath and pretending to be dead. It's what saved her life._

Harley woke up in a cold sweat. She put her hands to her face. A sob escaped.

"Will I ever stop seeing it?" She cried.

She got up and walked outside of Martian Command. There were a few guards patrolling the area.

"Bad night?"

She looked up to see Vinnie standing in the doorway. Harley gulped as she glanced at him. She could tell he'd just had a shower a few minutes ago as the moonlight mingled with sweat cast a shimmering glow all over his furry body. The guy looked hotter than she'd ever seen him.

She looked away.

"Bad is an understatement." She muttered.

"I remember what you said about your family. I'm sorry. You...you must've been pretty close."

"You have no idea." She replied.

"I lost my folks in this war. So I think I do." He told her, then placing his hands on her shoulders, "Losing you was just as bad."

"You can say that after everything I did? I lied to you. Tricked you. Anubtor would've killed you because of me." Harley said, looking at him, incredulously.

"But he didn't."

"Vinnie, stop. I don't deserve your..."

"Friendship? Love? I don't deserve yours." He replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I haven't exactly been a one-woman guy. I got a notorious reputation on Mars for being a player." He replied, sheepishly, hand behind his head.

"I know." Harley laughed, "Some lady officers warned me about you including Carbine."

"Hmmph. 'Figures the Ice Queen would have something bad to say about me." He frowned.

"She's more bark than bite. You've never tried to hit on her, right?"

"Well, besides the fact that she's Throttle's girl and he'd kill me, she'd dislocate my shoulder then rip off my tail and sew it to my ears if I did."

"I'm not surprised. Carbine is a spitfire and military to the gills." Harley laughed.

"You can say that again." He replied, then taking her hand in his, "Harley, you know I'll always be here for you."

"Vinnie..."

"Harley, l love you..I always have. I never stopped trying to find you. Never gave up hope."

"Oh, Vinnie. I love you, too." Her hand cupped his cheek.

Then he dipped his head and kissed her. His urgent lips passionately locked onto hers. Harley felt his warm, muscular arms around her. Her hands were on his manly chest. Harley could think of nothing else but his soft, sweet lips pressed against hers. Then he began kissing the side of her neck growling her name while she moaned his. Her hands caressed his arms and shoulders.

She wanted this. She needed this. Someone to love her unconditionally as well as physically.

...

"Morning, angel."

Harley opened her eyes and looked around. She noticed she wasn't in her quarters. She knew she was in a bed. Then she glanced over to see Vinnie lying next to her naked, and wrapped in a sheet, smiling at her. She looked down at herself and saw that she herself was naked and wrapped in the same sheet.

"Oh, did we just...?" She blushed, hands across her face and looking down.

"Um-hmm. And you can't tell me I wasn't great." He grinned down at her.

It was. But she wasn't going to tell him that.

"So-so." She replied, coolly and calmly.

She wrapped the sheet around her and got up.

"So-so?" He replied, puzzled, also getting up.

"Is there an echo in here?" She teased, then asked, "Where's your shower?"

...

Within minutes, she had started the shower and began lathering up. Her momentary tryst helped her to forget the shadows of her past. Painful memories of a war that devastated her life and the lives of other people.

"I didn't mean to...I can't believe Vinnie and I...to make me forget...I loved my family..I let him make me forget...This will be the last time we...I'll..."

Suddenly she saw the door knob slowly turn.

"Vinnie! Don't you dare!" She cried out, "I mean..."

Before she could say anything, there he was standing there in nothing but his birthday suit. It took her breath away. His rock hard, muscular body was flawless and beautiful.

"Mmmm. Now where were we?" He teased.

Before she could say anything, he ducked his head and kissed her stunned mouth. She reacted and pulled him into the shower. Soon they were involved in hot kissing and heavy petting while the water sprinkled on their sweltering bodies.

"Admit it, Sweetheart...I'm the mouse." He murmured into her ear.

"You're the mouse..." She sighed, moaning happily as his body pressed her against the wall tile of the shower.

"And don't you just hate me for it?" He smiled, in triumph.

...

Throttle was at the command center with Carbine. Charley was repairing the transporter. Stoker came in and by the look on his face something was wrong.

"Anubtor's missing." He said.

"What? How?" Carbine asked.

"Sherpa radioed me. He went for a walk this morning and never came back." He replied.

"Does she know where?"

"Olympus Mounds."

...

"Hey, Throttle. Where ya going?" Vinnie asked, on seeing his leader and best friend getting on his bike.

"A mission. It's about Anubtor." He replied.

"What about him?"

Both mice looked up to see Harley come out of Vinnie's room buttoning up her shirt.

Throttle raised an eyebrow and glanced at Vinnie who looked all innocent like nothing happened.

"Explain, please." He said.

"Vinnie let me spend the night to keep from being lonely. " Harley explained, quickly, "Anyway, we're both adults. We're not hurting anyone."

"What you do is your business. Just don't let Carbine find out. You know you're not supposed to have company over to authorized military quarters."

"Well, I won't tell if you won't." Vinnie chuckled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story**

Never A Monster -Chapter 18

Olympus Mounds had the the highest peaks on Mars. They were little more than three extinct volcanoes. An underground cave was on the side of one of them. It was to this cave Anubtor walked to. He turned around behind him. He took out a small crystal and waved his hand over it as a holigram of his family at the beach appeared. He looked at it with smiles. Happy tears streamed down his face. It was two weeks before the Plutarkians came to their planet and demolished it.

"Look at me, Daddy!"

He saw his oldest son dive into the water. Anubtor watched happily his arm around his wife who shouted for their son not to swim too far out into the ocean. His siblings were playing in the sand.

Yes, those had been better days. Happy days.

He saw Goldar and Molars waving to the family as they walked up to them as Sherpa had invited them to have lunch with them. She took out the picnic basket and they ate the lunch she prepared.

The happy smile faded. Guilt welled up in him. They had been good friends. They trusted each other. Then Anubtor betrayed that trust and killed them. He thought he had lost his family and it changed him. Into someone he wasn't. Now he found out the truth: that his family was safe. He was happy they were. But he felt he didn't deserve such happiness because of what he had done to his two friends.

"I didn't take just one life. I took two. I'm a murderer of the worst kind." He thought, sorrowfully.

The older leader stood for a long time staring into the dark chasm of the cave.

Eyes already red from crying and blinded by death, there was already one solution to end his pain. He took out his blaster . One place for those who believe they have no where else to go...

...

The Biker Mice were riding up Olympus Mounds.

"Why would he come here? Nothing here but volcanoes and they've been extinct for years." Throttle said.

"Who knows." Modo replied.

Suddenly, they heard a loud shot.

"Bros! It came from in there!" Vinnie said, pointing at the mouth of a cave dug out of one of the volcanoes.

The three bikers rode up to the entrance of the cave. Throttle and his two friends got off their bikes and ran into the cave. There lying on the floor barely breathing was Anubtor. A gaping wound was visible on his left temple as blood dripped out. Next to him was the crystal that contained the holigram memories of his life.

"Anubtor! Hold on. We'll get Harley. She's a doctor. She'll help you." Throttle said, cradling the dying canine leader in his arms.

Vinnie was about to get on his bike to call Harley when Anubtor called out weakly.

"No... Don't...Tell her... I'm sorry... for everything." He replied.

"Why..." Throttle began.

"...Did I do this? I allowed myself to be blinded by rage and revenge. I murdered two of the best friends I ever had. And you can ask this? Look after Sherpa and my children."

The old leader's eyes rolled back into his head. Then he died. Throttle sighed bitterly and shook his head. Would there be no end to the tragedy and bloodshed? Vinnie and Modo looked down sadly.

"Guys, come in!"

They heard Carbine on the vidcom.

"Did you guys find Anubtor?" She asked.

"Oh, we found him alright. Dead." Throttle told her.

"What happened?" Carbine asked.

"Apparent suicide." He replied, then to Harley who was in the background behind Carbine, "Harley, he said to tell you he's sorry for everything."

Harley didn't know what to say. She had been angry at Anubtor for betraying them. Now she felt hurt and confused.

...

Throttle also broke the tragic news to Stoker who insisted on telling Sherpa. Throttle accompanied him. The wife was sad but knew something had been bothering her husband the other day. He was feeling guilty about something but she didn't know what it was.

"I knew something was wrong. I wish I had been there. If I had, he never would've done this." Sherpa cried, hands to her face.

"There's nothing you could've done, Sherpa. He was too far gone." Stoker told her, hand on her shoulder.

"I would've been there for him." She replied, "He could've come to me."

"He didn't because he was afraid of what you'd think of him. He murdered two of his closest friends." Throttle said.

"I'm not saying what he did was right because it wasn't. He thought the Plutarkians murdered me and the children. Why else did he act the way he did? He wasn't in his right mind. That's no excuse to kill yourself."

"He recorded something he wanted you to hear." Stoker said, placing the crystal in her hands. Sherpa dried her eyes with a handkerchief and waved her hand over the crystal. A still image of Anubtor appeared.

"My dearest Sherpa, I love you. I have...done terrible things. Things worthy of death. I have hurt people that were friends. I did these things thinking the Plutarkians took you from me. It changed me inside. I cared about nothing but revenge. Nothing else mattered. I didn't care who or what I sacrificed or killed to achieve this goal. I wanted the Plutarkians to pay for daring to harm my family.

You don't know how relieved I was to learn you and the children were safe, but I can't live with the pain or guilt of what I've done anymore. Our children deserve a father who preserves life not take it.

Care for them as I would have. Grow them strong and good. They are truly our future. The last of our kind. Our planet is gone. But they will live on...on a new world.. Mars. I wish I had never become the monster that I am. Tell them how I was so they can grow up and fight for peace. Stoker and the Martian Mice will help you if you ask them. Again...forgive me...Sherpa..."

Then the image faded.

"He was never a monster." Sherpa sobbed, "He wasn't."

"No, I'm sure he wasn't." Stoker told her, looking down sadly.


	19. Chapter 19

A Discussion -chapter 19

Charley Davidson went into the guest room at Martian Command and sat on her bed. It had been a long day. She pulled out of her bag a small notebook and pen. The notebook had a small lock on it that she opened with a small key. She flipped open the book to a page. She clicked the pen open and began writing in it. She wrote:

"It's strange being back on Mars. The last time I was here was when Greasepit and Carbunkle grabbed me and brought me here. Now we're here to bury yet another person. But it isn't a Martian Mouse this time or a human being but a Muttonian. Anubtor, an alien dog from another world. Another victim of what can happen if you let hatred and revenge guide your heart. Poor guy. His death hit the guys pretty hard.

I never had any family. Grew up in one foster home after another. Over the years, I sometimes wondered where I came from. Who my parents were. I used think I didn't belong anywhere."

At this time, Charley stopped writing and wiped away some tears that came down her face. The young woman wanted to know who her parents were and why they put her up for adoption. She hadn't any easy time of it. Then she finished high school. During that time, she had earned enough money to attend a school for being a diesel mechanic. She had always loved cars and motorcycles. Worked on her neighbor's son's car when it broke down the last time they went on a date. She broke things off with the guy after she caught him with another girl. Charley earned her bachelor's degree from mechanic school and got licensed to be a mechanic. She then moved to Chicago and bought the dilapidated garage with a loan she got from the bank. She turned it into the Last Chance Garage.

Charley opened up her journal and continued writing.

"I worked my whole butt off to make the Last Chance the place it was. I swept, mopped, and renovated it." Charley wrote, "My life was great, till Lawrence Limburger showed up. Ole Lardbutt had been trying to get me to sell him the Last Chance for months. I told him no so many times but he wouldn't listen. So he sent that muscle bound ape Greasepit to hassle me. The whole situation would've been a mess if the guys hadn't shown up. Now they're the family I never had. Throttle and Modo are like older brothers. And Vinnie, well, he's a character."

Charley smiled through her tears as she remembered with fondness the three brave heroes who fought many times to save her and her building. She remembered Vinnie rescuing her from Greasepit. She remembered they almost kissed once. Then caught themselves. Her smile faded.

"If only things could have been different between us. If Harley hadn't come..." She said.

Earlier that day, she saw Vinnie and Harley together. The white furred mouse was nibbling on her ear. Harley giggled and playfully shoved him back. Charley walked on head down. It was obvious that he made his choice. There was nothing she could do about it. But she wondered if Harley felt the same way about him. Even if she and Vinnie never got together, he was still a good friend of hers. A large part of her family. Charley wasn't going to stand by and let Harley play games with Vinnie's feelings. She had to know what Harley's intentions were.

She closed up her book and went outside. She knew exactly where to find the young medic. Harley had just finished vaccinating Sherpa and her pups. With Stoker's help, the young mother decided to move to the southern part of Mars. There was once a city there called Scarlet Town. Now it was a sanctuary for refugees and survivors of the war. Sherpa wanted to help them to make up for all the wrong her husband and the Plutarkians did to Mars and other planets including her own. Stoker told her she and the kids would have to have shots to keep them from getting sick from diseases that were prevalent in that area.

"Hi, got a minute?" Charley asked her, knocking on the open door.

"Of course." Harley replied, then to one of Sherpa's pups who was a child of about six years old," You did really well. Here's a little something for you." She handed the saddened child a lollipop.

The child brightened up at once at seeing the red shiny treat on a stick. He licked it and grinned.

"What do we say?" His mother asked him.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome, little one." Harley smiled, ruffling the child's head with her hand.

"Thank you, Miss Harley." Sherpa said, with a smile, "Goodbye. Ma'am."

Sherpa nodded in Charley's direction. The latter nodded back.

"Take care of yourself, Sherpa. And the kids. Have a safe journey." Harley replied, "And don't worry, Stoker will be right there with you."

Sherpa then left with her children.

The two women glanced at each other for a minute before Harley spoke.

"What I said at the funeral..." She began.

"No, you were absolutely right. I didn't treat you or Elena right back on Earth and I'm sorry for that. But I won't let you or anyone else hurt Vinnie." Charley said.

"Is it because you like him, too?" Harley asked, "Whether you believe it or not, I love him."

"I didn't say you didn't, but you already lied to him once. There has to be honesty and trust in a relationship otherwise the relationship is doomed to failure." Charley replied.

"I did lie to him and I was playing games with him under Anubtor's orders. But everything's changed now."

"If Anubtor hadn't turned on you, would things have been different?"

Harley looked surprised. She then looked away.

At the time, she believed in Anubtor's vendetta to stop the Plutarkians. She wanted to kill them years ago when she found out they slaughtered her family. But as time went on, she lost her desire to want them dead when she saw it wasn't going to bring her family back.

"I don't know..." She told Charley.


	20. Chapter 20

Harley's Painful Confession-chapter 20

"I do love him...I really do." Harley said.

But she had to ask herself: Why did she love him? What does she love about him? Sure, he was cute and incredibly hot. The love-making was mind-blowing but there was more to it than that. She was sure of it.

During the war, they had gotten close. She saw injuries to half of his face. She was the one who gave him the silver plated mask he wore. It fit perfectly. She never forgot the look of gratitude he gave her when she helped him get his looks back. Then they hugged. She cradled his cheek and called him cutie. She immediately had his heart. He had hers.

Then Mace came and took her away from him. It was the worst day of her life. She didn't know if she was going to live or die. Or would he sell her to the Sand Raiders? She'd heard what happened to other female Martian Mice who had been sold to them. Gang rapes, beatings, and worked to death were their lot. It was a fate worst than death. She remembered the day she first met Anubtor.

Mace kept her chained to a wooden pole. She lived in the hope that the Freedom Fighters would find her particularly Vinnie and rescue her. Days went by. No one came. Days turned into weeks. Weeks into months. Then the Muttonians came. Mace sold her to them. She expected to be taken to their planet and forced to serve them for years.

Instead their leader, Anubtor removed her chains and fetters and told her she was free. She looked at her darkened calluses and scratches on her hands when she tried to get free. She realized she could never go back to the Martian Mice. They were never there. She thought they had abandoned her. She had no one else.

Anubtor took her in and they were now her people. Their planet had been destroyed by the Plutarkians just like Mars had been strip mined. They were victims just like the Martian Mice were. Anubtor and his two companions were the only survivors. They lived on a lone asteroid.

The canine leader and the Martian mouse woman traded horror stories. She told him about her family. He told her what happened to his family. The understanding grew between them. They were both determined to rid the universe of the Fish Faces once and for all.

Harley believed wholeheartedly in their mission. Then she was reunited with Vinnie. After she began spending time with him, she started wondering if she was doing the right thing. She really began questioning everything once she realized Anubtor had been using her and her cousin all along to get revenge on the Plutarkians.

But now she had to wonder: would or could I have loved Vinnie if Anubtor hadn't shown his true colors? Am I afraid of being alone? Is that why I'm with Vinnie?

"I don't doubt that you have feelings for Vinnie, but you have to be honest with yourself and him." Charley said.

"I love him! I know I haven't been honest with you all, but all that is going to change." Harley declared.

"Will it?"

"You don't know what I've been through. You've never had your whole family killed in front of you. My father, my mother, my little brother..." Harley felt tears come in her eyes. They streamed down her face.

"Harley, I'm so sorry." Charley said, attempting to comfort her, when Harley held up her hand. She wiped the tears away as quickly as they came.

"It was a long..time ago." She replied, "I probably...do need to talk to Vinnie."

"Harley, I wasn't trying to judge you. I care about Vinnie too much. He's a good friend." Charley replied.

"Yeah, well, you're not the only one fond of him. I care about him just like you do."

And with that, Harley walked out the door.

The Biker Mice were in the hangar garage of Martian Command. Modo was waxing his bike. Vinnie had just cleaned his bike and was now polishing it with a clean rag. Throttle was wiping the mirrors on his bike. Harley smiled and shook her head.

"Boys and their toys." She thought. The love the Biker Mice had for their bikes was unbound.

"Stoke just came back from Scarlet Town. Sherpa and her pups got settled in and she got right to work volunteering there." Throttle told his two friends.

"Hope Sherpa will be okay." Modo replied.

"Her pups, too. The Coach said it's a rough area." Vinnie said.

Harley was surprised at what Vinnie said. The white mouse was usually mostly concerned with how he looked. He was always posing in a mirror at himself. Checking his teeth which gleamed like sea pearls. He was super conceited and a real horndog. It was very rare of him to be concerned about other people. But Harley didn't know there was more to the white mouse than what she could see.

Underneath all the bravado and conceited behavior, Vinnie was really a warm-hearted and loving person.

"Sherpa's a fighter. I know they'll be fine." Throttle said.

"They sure will."

Everyone looked to see Harley approach them.

"Are you available?" She asked Vinnie.

"For you, anytime." Vinnie grinned at her.

Throttle and Modo began walking away so the two love birds could be alone. Stoker followed them.

"I really like you a lot, cutie." Harley said, cupping his cheek.

"I like you, too, sweetheart." He replied, taking her in his arms.

"Which I why I need to be honest with you. I worked for Anubtor and would've done anything for him. If he wanted Plutarkians dead, I was willing to do it. Their lives didn't matter to me. I would've sacrificed anything or anyone as long as the Plutarkians suffered. I was ordered to kill you, Throttle, and Modo if I couldn't get you on our side. You and your friends were victims. I was just a tool in Anubtor's hand. Nothing more. I didn't mind. He saved me from Mace. I was forever in his debt till he turned on me." Now, I want to be your girl if you'll let me."

"Sweetheart...you were a victim, too. I guess if I had been in your shoes, I probably would have done the same thing. And...you'll always be mine." He smiled down at her, as he kissed her lips.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. Hope you all had a happy New Year!**

Love Grows-Chapter 21

"I'm really sorry, Vinnie. I actually thought you, Throttle, and Modo had given up on trying to find me. I know now you never did." She said.

"I never gave up hope." Vinnie replied.

He held her in his arms fearing at any moment she'd be taken away and never wanting to let her go.

...

Charley was in the hangar making repairs to her motorcycle. Her bike didn't need them badly but it helped her to forget.

"Hey, pretty lady. You okay?"

She looked up to see Stoker approach her.

"Peachy." She muttered.

"Okay, what's the punk done this time?" He asked.

"You mean Vinnie?"

"Who else?"

"Nothing. I just-"

"Like him a whole lot, but it's a problem because he's already taken." Stoker replied.

"Geez, what are you mice besides being psychic, mindreaders?' Charley asked.

"Let's just say I know people like a book." He replied, chuckling.

"I just want him to be happy. I don't want him to be hurt by her." Charley replied.

"And he won't be. I've known Harley longer than any of you. It wasn't easy for her losing her family like she did. It changes you either for good or for bad." Stoker replied, grin faded and with a serious expression on his face.

"I'm sure it must've been hard for her. I don't know who my own parents are." Charley said, "Growing up, I was always bounced around from one foster home after another."

"Sorry." Stoker said, glancing at the auburn haired mechanic with pity.

"Yeah, well, what can you do? Besides, I turned out okay and I met the guys. They're the best family I have. I wouldn't trade them for anyone." Charley declared.

"Me neither. Those mudpuppies are like my sons. I sometimes get mad at the punk when he doesn't do as he's told." Stoker said.

"So do Throttle and Modo. Vinnie can grate on the most patient person's nerves." Charley laughed.

"Bet even Ghandi would want to take a shot at him." Stoker said.

"You've heard of Ghandi?" Charley asked, incredulous.

"I've studied Earth's culture as well as Mars' culture." Stoker replied, "Different countries on your planet have some of the most interesting customs. Like in places like Paris, France, they greet each other by kissing the other person on each cheek like this."

Stoker then demonstrated by kissing Charley on each cheek. A flush formed in her face. His face was inches from hers. She could feel his breath on her face. It smelled of a combination of coffee and whiskey.

"Interesting." She replied, when he pulled away.

"Yeah, I find your cultures and customs quite interesting especially the French kissing." He then gave her a sly grin.

"You have a dirty mind. Anyone ever tell you that?" Charley asked, dryly.

The older command leader laughed.

"Lots of times. But mostly from the bros." He chuckled.

"They're not lying." She replied.

"Have a cup of coffee with me in the mess hall. I promise I'll be on my best behavior." He said.

"I don't even think you know what that means." Charley replied, "And I thought Vinnie was the biggest flirt. You take the cake, Stoker."

"What can I say? He got it from me." He boasted, "Only difference. I'm more charming than he is."

"Really?" Charley smiled, arms folded while watching him.

"Hey, I'm not whining like some preschooler every few minutes about being bored because I don't have anything to blow up."

"That's Vinnie alright!" Charley laughed.

Then her smile faded. She was lost in thought.

"Vinnie is a grown mouse. He's quite capable of figuring things out. I think he'll be okay." He said, as if reading her thoughts.

"I know, but do you really think..."

"What I think, Charley, is that you deserve better. You deserve to be with someone who appreciates how extraordinary you really are." Stoker crooned, leaning in. His face was inches from hers.

He cupped her face under her chin with his forefinger and thumb. Then gently kissed her on the lips. Charley was at first shocked then relaxed as a wild, untamed sweetness passed from his mouth to hers. It was indescribable. It was like her senses were flooded with his scent. It only lasted for a minute. Then he broke the kiss. Charley looked surprised when he pulled away.

"See you in the mess hall for that coffee." He murmured, walking out.

...

''So what was so important that you couldn't tell me over the Vidcom?" Carbine asked Throttle as he led her outside.

"This." He said, getting on one knee, Carbine looked at her beloved in shock.

"Babe, we've been through thick and thin together. My bros and I drove the Fish Faces from our planet plus the Catatonians. Without your love and support, I never could've gone on. Every time I fought our enemies, I saw your face. I was determined to protect you and our people. When me and my bros were crashed on Earth, I lived in the hope I'd see you again. I wanted more than anything else to see your beautiful face again."

Carbine was now openly crying.

"Oh, Throttle, Throttle...you don't know how hard it's been for me. Not hearing from you. Not knowing where you were. Thinking you had died. It tore me up inside." She sobbed into his fur as he held her.

"Then seeing that doctored video footage of you guys blowing up buildings on Earth? I just lost it. I thought you forgot about what we meant to each other. That you didn't care. I realize now that you never stopped loving me."

"Carbine, I would've done anything for you. Which is why I want to marry you."

The normally tough general stood in awe as her lover took her earring out of her right ear. He then took out a small box which contained gold earrings. He placed one in her ear.

"Carbine, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked, gazing at the woman he longed for.

"Yes, Throttle. Yes..." She replied, removing his glasses and staring into his beautiful brown eyes. Then they kissed.

All of the pressure of keeping it together for them and during the war faded away by the sweetness of his mouth pressed against hers. His strong arms encircling her. His gentle hands pressed against her back made her melt into his embrace.


	22. Chapter 22

Jealousy Game- chapter 22

The Biker Mice, now clad in their Freedom Fighters outfits, were out patrolling Olympus Mounds when they spotted a caravan of Sand Raiders. They decided to follow them. They hid themselves and saw a group of Martian Mice chained to wooden poles sticking out of the ground.

"Bros, it's some of our own people. The Fish Faces must've just sold them to the Sand Raiders as slaves." Throttle said.

"They don't look like military people or Freedom Fighters." Modo replied.

"They're regular citizens! Must be from Brimstone City." Vinnie said, "Those Rot Fishes have sunk to a new low."

A young Martian Mouse child held a teddy bear in his arms. He rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm scared." The little child shuddered. The parents stood helpless.

"Quiet, mouse brat!" A Sand Raider growled at the child then yanked the teddy bear out of his arms

"And get rid of that stupid bear!" He said, tearing the bear in half. The child's eyes filled with tears.

"Now that makes me very mad!" Modo said, angrily as his single eye turned red as fire.

Threatening and enslaving innocent citizens was bad enough. But scaring a little kid? Modo wanted more than anything to sock that Sand Raider in his arrogant face and comfort that poor child.

"Carbine, Come in, general." Throttle said, on the Vidcom.

Carbine's face appeared on the screen.

"Where are you, guys?" She asked.

"Olympus Mounds. The Sand Raiders captured as least twenty Martian Mouse citizens. My bros and I are gonna pay the dog faces a little visit and get them back." Throttle replied.

"Negative. You don't know how many Sand Raiders are there. Don't do anything till I send reinforcements." Carbine said.

"I got the reinforcements right here." Vinnie said, pointing to missiles protruding out of his bike.

"Don't do anything stupid. I don't want any citizens getting hurt because of your recklessness." Carbine told Vinnie.

"Hey, our "recklessness" saved this planet and Earth more times than you can count, sweetheart." Vinnie snorted, quoting with his fingers.

Throttle gave him a warning look to quit it. Vinnie looked annoyed. Carbine acted like he and his bros were out of control. If not for them, Mars wouldn't be standing there.

"She's got a point, bro. We gotta get the people to safety before we go charging in there."Modo said.

"Yeah, true." Vinnie murmured.

"Guys, the Freedom Fighters are on their way."

"Then let's Rock..." Throttle said, fist in the air and sitting on his bike which lifted up on its rear tire.

"...and Ride!" Vinnie and Modo called out following behind him. They began riding up to the Sand Raiders' camp followed by a large group of Freedom Fighters on motorcycles.

Modo used his bionic laser cannon to blast away the chains and fetters fastening their prisoners to the wooden poles. The citizens cheered.

The Sand Raider who yelled at the Martian Mouse boy was soon socked full in the face by Modo's large fist. Modo rode up to the child who stared at him in awe.

The child watched the large gray giant mouse reach into the side of his bike and pulled out a teddy bear. It had belonged to Rimfire when he was a child. Modo knelt down on one knee smiling as he handed it to the saddened child who now smiled as he cuddled it.

"May the great Mother of Mars bless you, Freedom Fighter!" The child's mother said to Modo cradling her child. She, her husband, and the child were taken to Freedom Fighter Headquarters.

"Get the people to Freedom Fighters headquarters!" Throttle told the Freedom Fighters who helped the citizens onto their bikes. They took off.

The Sand Raiders got in their dune buggies and came charging at the Biker Mice and their comrades with blasters firing.

"I say let's give the Dog Faces a big send-off, bros!" Vinnie said, throwing one of his flares at a group of approaching Sand Raiders. The explosion knocked them into the air. The dog faced oppressors were socked by Throttle and Vinnie.

Suddenly, more Sand Raiders showed up. They got out of their buggies. On their hands were brass knuckles. The two mice were surrounded till Modo blasted away some of them. He stood with his two best friends and brothers in arms.

"So, you flea bags want a piece of us? Come get it if you can!" Throttle taunted.

They charged at the three mice whose backs were towards each other.

"Scumbags to the left of me...scumbags to the right of me..." Throttle said, looking around.

"...And us right smack dab in the middle surrounded." Modo said.

"Ahhhh...just like old times. Do we know how to party or what?" Vinnie crowed, punching his fist into his hand.

The Sand Raiders charged at them. The Biker Mice ran at them. What you saw was a huge cloud of dust. Then it cleared. The Sand Raiders were laying in a huge pile beaten and bruised. Throttle sat on a rock, legs crossed and hands behind his back. Modo sat on his bike brushing off his arms. Vinnie had his arms folded, big grin on his face admiring their victory.

They liked nothing better than a good brawl. Vinnie liked it immensely.

"Throw me a parade! Gimme a girl to kiss!" He bragged.

"You mean like Harley? You've done a lot of kissing with her lately, lover boy." Modo chuckled.

The white furred mouse's face was red as a beet.

"Funny." Vinnie murmured.

"He got you good, Romeo." Throttle laughed.

"Yeah, well, I'm starved. Last one to the mess hall is a stinky Plutarkian!" He chuckled, popping a wheelie then charging off down the dirt road. His two friends followed close behind him.

Vinnie was happy to be reunited with Harley, but he couldn't help a nagging thought that stuck in the back of his mind.

 _Can I trust her? She did lie to me, would she do it again? Is she lying_ now?

Vinnie believed she had changed. That she was still the girl he fell in love with many years ago. Then why did he have these thoughts?

It was different with Charley. He trusted the auburn haired mechanic completely. After all, the girl risked her life for him and his bros so many times. She hid them from her government. Provided them with food. They owed their lives to her.

...

Vinnie was the first to enter the mess hall and saw something that stopped him in his tracks. Charley and Stoker sat at a table engrossed in a deep conversation. On the table in front of them were two steaming cups of fresh coffee. Vinnie glanced at them and was frozen to the spot. He then saw Charley laugh about something Stoker said and then she playfully shoved him which made him grin.

"What's got you speechless, Vin?" Throttle asked.

Then he saw them. So did Modo.

"Didn't know Ol' Stoke and Miss Charley Ma'am were an item." Modo said.

"News to me, too, bro." Throttle said, surprised.

Vinnie found himself getting mad especially when the older mouse laid his hand on top of Charley's hand that rested on the table. He knew just like Throttle and Modo knew that Stoker had a notorious reputation with the women. He had numerous sweethearts. Stoker had been a heartbreaker in his youth and beyond. He wasn't going to stand by and let him play games with Charley.

"He'd better not hurt Charley...or so help me..." Vinnie thought.


	23. Chapter 23

Ties That Bind-chapter 23

"Guess we better grab some chow before it's all gone." Modo said.

"Or I could just go over there and kick that old pervert's a-!" Vinnie said, frowning.

He was about to approach their table when he felt Throttle's hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa! Chill, Jackie Chan!" He told him, "Stoke's the one that taught us everything we know about fighting. You try to confront him, he'll whip your furry hide."

Vinnie threw off Throttle's arm.

"So what are we supposed to do, Throttle? You know what Stoke is like." Vinnie huffed, "Charley's gotta know he's a player."

"So are you. What's the difference?" Throttle asked.

Vinnie was at a loss for words.

"Hey, I may be as big a horndog as the old timer but at least I'm more honest about it." Vinnie replied, pointing his thumb at his chest.

"Well, maybe the coach has changed." Modo said.

"Mr. Love 'Em and Leave 'Em? Pfft. Doubt it."

"Sometimes, the right woman can come along to make a man feel that this is the one. Who knows? Maybe he'll settle down and stay committed to her." Modo said.

"Yeah, well, I ain't taking any chances." Vinnie said, "Charley's gotta be warned about him."

"And what exactly does she need to be warned about, punk?"

Vinnie, Throttle, and Modo turned around to see Stoker facing them. The old general was smiling but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He was clearly upset.

"How long have you been standing there?" Vinnie asked.

"Long enough to hear you refer to me as a player. Let me tell you something. What I was is not who I am now. Not only that but I don't think you have the right or are in any position to judge anyone. You had your chance with Charley and you blew it by chasing after Harley." Stoker said.

"Yeah, well, you liked Harley, too." Vinnie replied.

"Till I saw she liked you. I backed off and let her go. I wanted her to be happy."

"Stoke...coach..." Vinnie looked shocked, "I didn't know. I thought you and Harley..."

"She said there no ties that bind. I still hoped then she got interested in you. Charley liked you a lot, too, Vin. Maybe even loved you, but you threw her away for Harley. And yet, you wanna judge me?" Stoker said, shaking his head, "Try to use your head for once, punk."

Charley, Carbine, and Harley were now walking up to them talking. Charley stopped on seeing Vinnie's face. So did Harley.

"Are you alright?" Both girls said, simultaneously to Vinnie. Then glanced at each other in shock at the resemblance in their personalities. Everyone else saw it, too.

"Okay, now this is just awkward." Carbine said.

"Like listening to twins." Stoker chuckled.

Both women glared at him.

"Sorry. No need to worry, ladies. Vincent and I were just having a little chat." Stoker said.

"Yeah, like the coach said. We were just talking. I'm going for a ride."

"I'll come with you." Harley said.

No!" Then seeing Harley look sad, took her hand in his, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I just need some time alone. I'll see you later."

"Alright. Be safe out there, macho mouse." Harley replied, giving him a warm smile.

The white mouse grinned going out of the mess hall.

...

"So, have you told them?" Carbine asked Throttle.

"I was getting around to it." Throttle replied.

"You men. I have to do everything." Carbine sighed, happily shaking her head.

"Carbine was just telling us the good news. Congrats, Throttle." Charley said.

"Well, I'll be happy for some good news for a change." Stoker said, then to Throttle, "What's up? Spill it, soldier!"

"Carbine and I are, well..."Throttle began nervously.

"...We're getting married!" Carbine finished the sentence.

"That is good news!" Stoker said, clapping Throttle on the back, "About time you finally made a move."

"Alright, bro! Vinnie's gonna blast when he hears you and the general are tying the knot!" Modo exclaimed, then to Carbine more calmer, "And congratulations to you, too, Miss General Ma'am."

"Thank you, Modo. And at ease." Carbine replied, clinging to Throttle's arm and overcome with joy.

...

Vinnie rode his bike deep in thought. What Stoker said upset him.

 _Is it really true? Did I really throw Charley away like he said for Harley?_

He and Charley were really close friends. In the three years he knew her, he never pursued a romantic relationship. Sure he flirted with her and she always played him off. But he began having feelings for the young woman. He loved things about her: her beauty, her personality, and her smile. He also began to notice she began getting interested in him.

There was one time Limburger tried to have the Last Chance Garage demolished. Throttle and Modo went back to the Scoreboard at Quigley Field to get metal from their space ship to put around the building. They left Vinnie to help Charley protect the garage till they got back.

The white mouse and Charley were able to hold off Limburger''s new hench alien Catscan. It was at that moment, he and Charley were about to kiss when they caught themselves. Vinnie shook his head at the memory. One of many missed opportunities to tell Charley how much she meant to him.

Vinnie didn't like to deal with anything emotional. So he usually masked his feelings by doing the most daring stunts on his bike. He now popped a wheelie and saw up ahead orange sand dunes and the red sun of Mars shinning down making them a brillant orange red hue.

He dove his bike through them. His bike came down on his rear tire as his bike spun around like a top before resting on the ground.

"Well, well..."

Vinnie looked up to find himself surrounded by a group of Nomad Rats.

"Looks like we got ourselves one of them meeces, boys." One of them said.

"The Plutarkians will pay us a pretty penny for that one." Another Rat said, throwing out a chain he held in his hand.

"If you Rat Faces can actually catch me!" Vinnie said, ducking. The chain wrapped around another Rat knocking him to the ground.

Vinnie rode at the rats missiles shooting out of his bike which made the rats flee.

Suddenly, a tiny thing that resembled a dart struck his arm. Vinnie saw his vision beginning to go black. He stopped his bike and tried to run. He collapsed on the ground fighting to get up.

"Quit fighting it and go sleepy bye, rodent." A nomad rat said, standing over him.

It was the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness.


	24. Chapter 24

Mars' Shameful Past-Chapter 24

"So when are you two love struck kids gonna make it official?" Stoker asked.

"Well, we haven't exactly set a date yet." Throttle replied.

"Hi, Modo." A cream colored mouse in a nursing outfit approached the gray giant.

"Oh, uh, hey, Arielle." Modo replied, grinning at her.

"Join me for drinks later on?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Great. See you at five." She then walked off.

"So, bro. You and Arielle?"

"We've seen each other around. She knew my sister." Modo explained, blushing.

Modo's sister died when Rimfire and Primer were both a year old. Modo took on the responsibility of raising his sister's kids along with their mother. The war between the Martian Mice and the Plutarkians took place a year later.

"Well, hey, looks like you two love birds aren't the only ones with a love connection." Stoker told Throttle and Carbine chuckling.

"Hey, Throttle."

A blond female in a Freedom Fighter outfit that fit tightly on her large chest and wide hips passed through to see the tan furred leader. She eyed the tan furred mouse with great interest.

"Leutenant Turbine." Throttle replied, flatly, "Hi."

"You look good enough to eat with a spoon!" She purred.

Turbine was Carbine's cousin. She had made instructor and was the top in her class. Rumors went around that she slept her way to the top. She had met Throttle when they were younger and went out with him a few times before he and Carbine got together. She was still interested in him.

"This is a military base, Leutenant! Not a singles bar!" Carbine barked at her.

Turbine backed up fearfully.

"Chill, cuz. Just saying hi to an old friend." She said, nervously.

'And it's General Carbine to you. You are to address authorized personnel only by their rank name. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, General, ma'am." She replied, then to Throttle, "See ya around."

"You're dismissed." Carbine said.

"I'm-what?" Turbine stood in shock as the Martian mice walked off leaving her standing there.

"That was a bit harsh. Don't you think?" Stoker asked Carbine.

"You gotta let them know who's in charge. Besides, I don't want every female on this base to think my mouse is up for grabs." Carbine replied, clutching Throttle's arm, "Especially my cousin."

She hated the way Turbine was eying Throttle practically undressing him with her eyes.

"Not to worry, babe. You know you're the only one for this mouse." Throttle replied, smiling down at her.

...

Vinnie opened his eyes to see he was in a cell made of red-orange rock. It was as small as one of those portable public toilets you see at rock concerts or sports arenas on Earth.

He slowly got up and tried to move. He realized large thick chains were wrapped around his arms and shoulders. They were fastened with a huge padlock.

"Look who's awake finally."

The Nomad Rat who stood over him when he passed out was outside his cell staring at him. He was larger and taller than Vinnie. He held a larger blaster in his hand. Another Rat was reading what looked like a comic book.

"Where's my bike, Rat Face? If you've hurt her in any way..." Vinnie began.

To the Biker Mice, their bikes were more than just machines that got them where they were going. They were lifelong friends, companions, and their lifeline. Each rider had a mental connection to his bike. It devastated them if that connection was broken. Even their bikes could sense distress if their rider was hurt. Each one reflected the personality of its rider.

"Relax, mousie, your sweet ride is fine." He pointed with his thumb.

Vinnie saw his beloved red Sports bike. Its rear tire had a chain wrapped around it. The other end was fastened to a pole that stuck in the ground.

"Hey, sweet lady, it's me. You okay?" Vinnie called out.

The bike beeped yes.

"Will you look at that. The bikes understands them. So she was telling the truth." He told his friend.

"She?" Vinnie whirled around, "Who's she?"

Vinnie saw him pick up a communicator device.

"He's awake." The guard simply said.

Suddenly a steel door opened, a group of Nomad Rats went into the cell block. They stopped in front of Vinnie's cell.

"If you Rats think I'm gonna tell you anything, you're crazy." Vinnie said, angrily.

"No...but you'll talk to me." said a voice.

Vinnie's eyes got wide and his jaw dropped as he saw Harley walk from behind the group who led her through.

She wasn't in her Freedom Fighter outfit. She wore a dark high heeled boots, purple skintight pants, pink tank top and dark purple jacket. Her hair was combed out and tied in a high ponytail.

"Harley? What are you doing here?" Vinnie asked.

"I'm really sorry you chose to ride this way, Vinnie. That's why I wanted to go with you." She replied, "So you could avoid the Rats."

"What is all this about, Harley? Now you're working for the Rat Faces?" Vinnie asked, incredulous.

"I never worked for the Rats, Vinnie. They work for me. I'm their queen." She replied, arms folded across her chest.

Vinnie was so shocked. It couldn't be true. Harley couldn't be a traitor!

"The Rats sided with the Plutarkians! They sold out to the Fish Faces against our people!" He told her.

"The Martian Mouse government betrayed the Nomad Rats first!" Harley told him, "The Nomad Rats were once our allies."

Flashback...

"Many years ago, some Rats lived underground in the cave mouse cities just as our people do. The mayor, at the time, of Brimstone City had a daughter named Myra, a Martian Mouse. Living near Brimstone City in an old cave was a Martian Rat. He had a son named Rolf. They were the only Rats who lived outside near Brimstone. And they weren't well liked.

Rolf and Myra met one day when Rolf went out into town to buy something from the market. They fell in love. Many of the citizens weren't pleased. But the couple didn't care what anyone thought. The sheriff of that town had been interested in Myra. He then told her father. The old mouse tried to split them apart.

"Daddy, I love him! We want to get married!" Myra pleaded with her father, crying.

"Nonsense! I won't let my daughter marry a filthy rat!" He screamed, trying to pull the two lovers holding each other apart.

"I'm sorry you feel this way, Mr. Mayor, but I love this woman." Rolf told her father, "And we will be together! You can't keep us apart!"

"Watch me!" The mayor threatened.

Guns were soon drawn on the young rat. His father stood in front of him.

"You'll have to go through me to get to him!" His father declared.

The mayor gave a motion as an officer of the Martian Military opened fire on the older Rat. The older Rat fell as laser blasts pierced his chest.

"Father!" Rolf cried, catching his father who collapsed to the ground.

"You killed him!" Rolf cried, as angry eyes lighted on the mayor, "Murderer!"

"You're next, Rat!"

"No, Father!" Myra pleaded, arms around Rolf.

"Fine. Leave this place and never come back! If you do, you die!" The mayor screamed.

The young Rat walked away carrying his dead father in his arms from the mayor and the rest of the people.

"Rolf!" Myra cried out, "Rolf!"

Her father grabbed her wrist keeping her from going to him.

After that day, Rolf and no Rat didn't dare set foot in any Martian Mouse city. Myra was forced by her father to marry the sheriff. Poor girl died a few weeks later. Some say of a broken heart."

End Flashback

Harley sighed bitterly.

"So what's all this got to do with you siding with the enemy?" Vinnie asked.

"Haven't you listened to one word I've said? The Rats aren't the enemy here but the entire Martian Mouse government!"


	25. Chapter 25

More Secrets Revealed-Chapter 25

"What are you talking about, Harley? The Martian government fell apart after the invasion of Mars! The coach told us how they sold out the planet to the Fish Heads." Vinnie said.

"Not just Mars. But its people." Harley replied, "Mice as well as Rats were taken to Plutark to work as slaves. In a short time, we all had been reduced to nothing more than a commodity."

"There isn't any government. Not anymore. Not since the war." Vinnie said.

"Not only that, but there's something else you should know. Rolf and Myra were my grandparents." Harley said.

Vinnie's jaw dropped.

"No way! Are you saying...?"

"I'm part Rat."

...

"Hasn't Vinnie been gone a long time?" Charley asked.

"I wouldn't worry, Miss Charley Ma'am. Vinnie does this all the time. But still...maybe we should check on him." Modo said .

"We need to make sure he hasn't gotten in any trouble." Throttle said.

"Vinnie is a grown mouse. I'm sure he can take care of himself." Carbine said, "Besides, the realm outside of this facility is very dangerous. There have been cases reported of Martian Mice being captured by Martian Rats." Carbine told them.

"All the more reason to look for him." Throttle replied, "If there is any Rat activity, he would've tried to confront them himself."

Throttle and Modo went outside to where their bikes were. Charley, Carbine, and Stoker followed them out.

Suddenly, there was a flashing red signal on Throttle's bike.

"What is it?" Charley asked.

"A distress signal from Vinnie's bike!" Throttle's face went pale.

"I'll lock on his location." Modo said, pressing a button on his cybernetic arm which had a homing beacon within it. Glowing red lights shown on it.

"Well?" Throttle asked.

Modo's single eye got wide.

"You're not gonna believe this. The signal is from underneath Olympus Mounds." Modo said.

"The extinct volcanoes? There can't be any sign of life there." Carbine said.

"Remember Martian Rats have lived underground for years. And if they got Vinnie..." Stoker began, secretly praying they hadn't got him.

Throttle and Modo already got on their bikes and put on their helmets.

"That's why we're gonna go pay them a visit and get our bro back." Throttle said, then to Modo, "Let's Rock..."

"...and Ride!" Modo finished the sentence.

The two mice rode away in a cloud of red dust from Mars' surface.

"Watch your back, guys." Charley called out, then to herself, "Vinnie...please be safe."

...

"You don't look like a rat." Vinnie told Harley.

"Of course not. But my mother did." Harley replied.

"Your mother?"

"Rolf's child. Myra was carrying his child up until the day she died. That child grew up to become my mother." Harley explained, "It was a difficult pregnancy. Myra became very sick. The child was secretly adopted out."

"I still don't understand what all this has to do with you turning on us?"

"Remember when my parents were murdered by the Fish Heads? The Martian Mouse government wanted all Martian Rats separated from the cave mouse population. That included secretly executing them. My mother was on their hit list along with anyone else who dared to side with them. That included my father. The Plutarkians were assigned the gruesome task. They left me and my brother to die as well. I pretended to be dead. That's what saved me. The Rats found me and nursed me back to health. A month ago, I hacked into Martian Command classified files and found out how the government orchestrated the murders of my family and other Rats. It made me angry." Harley replied.

Vinnie didn't know what to say to all this. He heard from Stoker and other mice how corrupt the Martian Mice government was. How they sold the entire planet to Plutark. But commiting murder? But maybe it shouldn't have surprised him. Even before the war, the planet was in trouble.

Their economy was shaky and the price of healthcare sky rocketed. Many of the mouse citizens were just making it from day to day. Many joined the Martian Military to bring in money to feed their families. Then when the war hit, many Martian Mice defended their land. They armed themselves to the t with guns and other weapons. Unfortunately, many of them were wiped out. Including his mom and dad.

"Join us, Vinnie." Harley said.

That brought him out of his thoughts.

"You know I can't do that. I'm not a sell-out. Not to my bros, Stoker, or any Martian Mouse." Vinnie replied.

"Stoker sold us out. He knows what the government did." Harley said.

"You're wrong! The coach is true blue. He'd never sell us out." Vinnie declared.

Suddenly, a stone wall broke and formed a wall. Throttle and Modo rode through.

"This a private party or can anyone join?" Modo chuckled.

Modo shot with his cybernetic arm laser cannon at the chains that bound Vinnie freeing him.

"Took you two glory hounds long enough to get here." Vinnie asked, taking out his flare and cutting the chain off his bike.

"Nice to see you too, bro." Throttle grinned, as he socked Martian Rats with his fists.

All three bikers now we're facing Harley.

"Don't come any closer!" Harley aimed a blaster at them while backing up. Some Martian Rats struggled to their feet and had run off. Harley turned to go.

"Harley, you don't have to do this!" Vinnie said.

"Just like the Martian Mouse government didn't have to murder my family!" She replied, angrily.

Throttle and Modo exchanged a shocked look then looked at Vinnie for an explanation.

"Talk to your dear mentor. Ask him about Rolf." Harley called off, before running away.

...

"Glad to see you mudpuppies still alive and kicking!" Stoker said, at seeing the Biker Mice ride up to the command center.

"Throttle!" Carbine said, grabbing his arm while Throttle wrapped his other arm around Carbine's waist.

"Vinnie!" Charley cried out, running to him.

"Thank goodness you're okay." She said.

"Was there ever a doubt, sweetheart?" Vinnie grinned at her.

"So, what happened?" Carbine asked.

"Ran into Martian Rats. Harley was with them." Vinnie said, smile faded.

"As a prisoner?' Stoker asked.

"No. As their leader."

"Vinnie, I'm so sorry." Charley said, glancing a pitying eye at the white furred mouse.

"She mentioned someone from the past, coach." Vinnie said.

"Yeah? Who?"

"Rolf."

Stoker's brown fur bristled up and his face was pale.

"Harley said you knew the government was executing Martian Rats and also half-breeds to purify the mouse population. Is that true?"

The old command leader looked down.

"Yeah. It is."


	26. Chapter 26

Stoker Tells His Story - Chapter 26

The Biker Mice along with Charley and Carbine glanced at the older mouse with shocked looks on their faces.

"Stoke..." Throttle stared at his mentor and friend.

"Look, it's not something I'm proud of!" He replied, looking up at them, "I was a young mouse when I joined Mars' armed forces."

"Then when I got in my twenties, I was recruited to join a secret group of Martian Mice chosen by the government that were trained with the ability to erase other beings' minds."

"But I thought we Martian Mice could only project our memories to each other and to other beings through our antennas." Carbine said.

"We can but a certain mouse can also be trained to use their antennas to erase a person's mind. Of course, you have to really know how to do it. It's very dangerous. You could wind up as a vegetable or permanently brain damaged if you aren't careful. It was a huge risk."

Flashback...

"At the time, there were only three of us trained for this important work. We were told to erase the memories of hundreds of Martian Rats. We were told they had been traitors to our nation. I thought we just had to wipe their memories clean of important classified documents they had read then they would be let go. I found out later these same Rats were then thrown into the infamous Pit of Spikes! I refused to do anymore mind wipes till I was told me and my parents would face a similar fate if I didn't cooperate." Stoker replied.

"I was scared. I didn't know what to do. The others were in the same boat as me. They and their families had been threatened with death as well.. We felt trapped." Stoker said, looking away as the painful memories of the past came back.

"We then found out about a group of rebel Freedom Fighters. They were made up of Martian Mice and Rats fed up with the government's unjust laws. They were trying to overthrow them. That's when I made the decision to find them and join them. Of course, before I could do it, they broke into the governmental lab where me and my colleagues were working."

"A doctor! We need a doctor!" Their leader, a Martian Mouse said, then pointing at me, "You! Come with us!"

They were dressed in army camouflage outfits and had weapons. My two colleagues were then tied up while I was blindfolded and my wrists were tied. I was led away secretly. I couldn't see a thing but knew I was walking through a forest. You know how green Mars had been before the Fish Faces stripped it bare. Anyway, I was led into this place. I was then told to remove my blindfold. There lying on a bed was a Martian Rat. He was hurt badly. There was a large wound in his chest. The result of a blaster. Because of medical training I received, I treated his wounds and nursed him back to health. I found out his name was Rolf. I joined their rebel group and we became good friends.

Rolf told me he had been injured when he went to visit his lover. I learned she was a Martian Mouse named Myra. You can imagine my shock. I thought at first it was a fling till I saw them together. They were very happy and were planning to get married. The young lady told me her father was the mayor of Brimstone City. Rolf, I soon learned, had been warned to stay away from her. He refused and she became pregnant with his child."

"The young woman tried to hide the pregnancy from her father but somehow he found it out. He was not a happy camper when he discovered the baby belonged to Rolf. The child was soon taken from the mother the minute it was born. It was adopted out without her knowledge."

"How do you know all this?" Vinnie asked.

"Because Rolf told me. He learned that she had gotten pregnant. She got word to him about the baby. They had planned to elope. By the time he made it back to her, she had been given in marriage to the sheriff of Brimstone. The baby was gone. He told him it had been born dead. A few days later, Myra was found lying on her bed dead. Laser blast to the head. A smoking laser was found near the body. Suicide, some said. Rolf didn't buy it. He believed she had been murdered by the sheriff for bearing a half-breed."

"That poor girl." Charley murmured, sadly.

"Rolf wasn't the same. It was like losing his betrothed and his baby made him crazy. He confronted the sheriff armed with a blaster. I tried to stop him.

"Rolf, this is crazy! Don't do this." I told him.

"Stoker, that sheriff is a scumbag! He took Myra from me and now my baby! He's gotta pay!" Rolf replied, then turning to him, "If I don't come back, promise me you'll find my child and tell him or her that Mommy and Daddy never abandoned you. We died loving you .Tell my child the whole story when my child gets old enough. Maybe someday Mice and Rats can live together in peace. Only then will there be no more hatred between them."

Then he rode off on his motorcycle.

That was the last I saw of him." said Stoker.

" The sheriff was later found dead with a thousand rounds in him. Rolf was then arrested and then tried by the Martian court. He was guilty of murder and sentenced to die."

After his death, I became the new leader of the rebel force. I was determined to find Rolf's child but first, I needed to save my two colleagues who were still at the mercy of the Martian government. Without thinking, I snuck back into the lab to convince them to join us. But was led into a trap."

"I was surrounded by members of the police force working for the government."

"I'm sorry, Stoker." My colleague said, "But they said they would spare the lives of my mom and dad if I helped them get you. They know you joined the Freedom Fighters."

"And what makes you think you can trust this government, Remmy?" I asked, "They're nothing but murderers. Look at the murders they committed using us as the tool!"

"He's right, Remmy. How they've treated us hasn't been right. They've threatened our families." My other colleague, Selene said.

"Join the Freedom Fighters. Let's take back our planet." I said.

"The Freedom Fighters are vigilantes. Rats and Mice working together! Ugh!" Remmy said, disgusted.

Suddenly, the building was surrounded by Freedom Fighters. Selene grabbed a blaster and aimed it at the police force and Remmy.

"Go on, get out of here!" She called out to me.

"I ran out the door and got away. I found out Selene had been arrested and charged with treason. My team and I rescued her.

"I soon found Rolf's child. It was a girl who was being raised happily in a good home by a Martian Mouse family. I continued with the Fighters even when the war began."

Flashback ended

"Such a pretty speech!" Some one was clapping.

Harley had snuck into Martian Command.

"A day of reckoning will come to everyone who took my family from me!" She screamed.


	27. Chapter 27

A Brawl and Sweet Love-chapter 27

"How the hell did you get in here?" Carbine asked, "We had security everywhere."

"My people took out your security, general. Besides, I'm part of the military, too remember? I swiped a pass key card from one of the guards. Of course my followers had to rough him up to get him to release it." Harley replied.

The Biker Mice, Charley, Carbine, and Stoker soon saw themselves surrounded by a whole horde of Nomad Rats. They were much larger in size then the mice with longer faces and pointy muzzles.

"We don't have to do this, Harley." Stoker said.

"Too little, too late, for my parents and my brother." Harley replied.

"What happened to your family wasn't my fault." Stoker told her, "I never arranged their deaths."

"But you know who did. You know how my mother's name wound up on the Martian Mouse government's hit list of traitors and dissidents"

"Yeah, well, I wound up on their list as well. Did you know that? Had to go into hiding."

"Coach?" Vinnie looked at Stoker in total shock.

"Our government wanted to kill you?" Modo asked.

"Why?" Throttle asked.

"Simple, rookies. For not getting with the program. I refused to do any more work for them so I was disposable."

"Let's quit beating around the bush, Stoker. You know who in the Martian government ordered my family to be slaughtered. I want their names and I want them now!" Harley screamed.

"Like it really matters now? All of them are dead. They were killed when the Fish Heads invaded Mars."

"Then I'll just have to take my revenge out on you!"

She then made a motion. A Nomad Rat had suddenly grabbed Stoker from behind pining his arms against his back. The Biker Mice went to jump in to help Stoker when they were blocked by the Rats.

"Well, brothers and sisters, when you're surrounded, only one way out." Throttle began.

"Yeah, what's that?" Charley asked.

"Rumble." Throttle replied, activating his Nuke Knuckles. Then socking two Rats with both fists.

"Who's game?"

"I'm totally game!" Carbine grinned, spin-kicking a Rat in the groin.

"Me, too!" Charley said, ducking out of the reach of a Rat's arms and kicking him from the back.

"Do ya even gotta ask, sweetheart?" Vinnie questioned, throwing a lit flare at some approaching Rats who flew into the air and were struck in the face.

"Yeah, you know we like nothing better than an old-fashioned brawl!" Modo laughed, grabbing two Rats and banging their heads together.

"Hmm. I taught you mudpuppies well." Stoker said, admiring the Biker Mice's trademark handiwork, "'Guess I need to show you why I'm the expert."

Stoker moved his metal tail as it swatted the Rat holding him forcing him to release the old command leader. The force of the metal against his temple knocked him out cold.

Harley meanwhile tried to shoot Stoker with her blaster but it was knocked out of her hand by Carbine's whip.

"Did you really think I was going to let you harm my uncle? Surrender, Harley. Give up and maybe Martian Command will go easy on you." Carbine said.

Harley then grabbed Charley from behind. Her arm was coiled around the young mechanic's neck.

"Then I'll just choke the life out of your pet human!" Harley jeered.

Charley then locked her foot under Harley's shin leg tripping her.

"First off, I'm a person. I'm not some freaking French poodle!" Charley retorted.

"Ha ha. Guts and Smarts. I like that in a woman." Stoker chuckled. Vinnie glared at the mouse. He wasn't about to let him flirt with Charley.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Vinnie asked Charley.

"Fine, Vinnie." Charley told him.

Harley along with the Nomad Rats were soon arrested and put in a maximum security facility.

"You'll stay here till Martian Command decides what to do with you." Carbine told Harley.

"I will get out, general. You can bet on that." Harley replied.

"I doubt it. These walls are coated with reinforced steel. Your friends won't be able to dig you or themselves out of here. You're all here for the long hall." Carbine explained.

...

Modo rode on his bike to the only bar on Mars, Red Rock. He walked in to see Throttle and Carbine sitting at a table with Vinnie, Charley, and Stoker. The friends were drinking tall, frothy cold root beers and eating pretzels.

"You made it!"

Arielle was prettier than he remembered. Her light brown hair complemented her cream colored fur. She still wore her Freedom Fighter outfit.

"Sure did." He said.

"I got a table. I was just about to order dinner for us. The owner has a cook that makes the best dishes." She said.

"Sounds great."

They both sat down at a corner table decorated with a round tablecloth and a small vase of red flowers Lying on the table were two menus.

"You'll like this place." Arielle said, her hand patted his, "I've missed you, Modo."

He took her hand in his as his fingers encircled hers. Her face blushed. The same blush shown in his own face.

"I've missed you, too. A lot has changed since Sis died." He replied, looking around.

"Yeah, they built this pub right after the war." She replied.

She let go of his hand and picked up her menu. He picked up his.

A waiter came to their table.

"Hello, I'm Watts. I'll be your server for tonight. What'll you folks have?"

"We'll have the grilled kielbasa supreme with sauerkraut, mustard, ketchup, and pickle relish." She replied, " For drinks we'll have, uh, root beers."

"You know what I like." Modo grinned, chuckling.

...

After dinner, they went for a bike ride across the Martian landscape. He drove his bike while Arielle rode behind him. Her arms wrapped around his waist. Mars was really beautiful. The red sun began sinking down as the sky became dark orange red.

"Mars' sun is just as gorgeous as ever." Modo said, "After spending three years on Earth, , I've missed it."

He stopped and they got off the bike to admire the view. They walked hand in hand.

"Is the Earth sky really blue? I've heard there are beings there that don't have fur or antennas like us."

"The sky on Earth is a pretty color. Like..like your eyes." Modo replied, blushing.

Arielle smiled as she gazed at the gentle giant before her.

"Oh, you're sweet." She cooed. Then kissed his lips.

He dipped his head and kissed her back. She sighed and melted into his embrace as he held her in his strong arms.


	28. Chapter 28

An Attempted Seduction and an Escape- Chapter 28

"I'm glad Modo has found someone. 'Hope things work out for him." Charley said, after watching him and Arielle leave the bar.

"I wouldn't worry, Charley-girl. Those two have know each other since they were kids. I was wondering when either of them was gonna make a move." Throttle replied, chuckling.

"And Arielle is a nice girl and a competent soldier." Carbine said.

"The Martian Resistance is lucky to have her and dozens like her." Stoker said.

"It's just that-so much has happened in his life-all of your lives, with the war, losing loved ones and friends." Charley explained, "He-you all deserve some happiness."

"We are happy, sweetheart. You're here. We're all here alive and kicking!" Vinnie crowed, and frontal karate- kicked at a chair. The force of the blow broke the leg off the chair. Fortunately, no one was sitting in it.

"Hey, take it easy! Those things are all I got!" The owner of the bar told Vinnie.

"Whoops! My bad." Vinnie replied, sheepishly smiling and holding up his hands.

"Hmmph! I don't know whose worse: you or that traitorous girlfriend of yours!" The owner growled, stomping away.

The smile on Vinnie's face faded and he looked down. It had spread that Harley had sided with the Nomad Rats. He still couldn't believe Harley was now a traitor and an enemy. It hadn't sunk in till now. Till that bar owner said it. But a part of him could understand her anger as well as her hatred for the Martian Mouse government. If they had murdered his family, he'd be angry.

"He didn't mean it, Vinnie." Throttle said, placing a hand on this younger bro's shoulder.

"But he's right, isn't he? Harley turned on us! On the coach!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"The government is really to blame for the death of her family and others." Stoker said, "But it fell apart after the Fish Faces bought up the planet. Then they destroyed all the Martian cities."

"Then shouldn't this be the time we need to be coming together to fight our enemies? Not fighting amongst ourselves?" Carbine said.

"Tell me about it. But trying telling her that." Stoker said, "She's too angry."

"Right now the only one who can deal with her is Martian Command. Attempted murder of a commanding officer is a serious crime." Carbine said, "They aren't going to be lenient with her or the Nomad Rats."

"When's her trial?" Throttle asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Carbine replied.

"What are they gonna do to her?" Charley asked.

"Yeah, are they gonna do to her what happened to us the last time we came to Mars?" Vinnie asked.

"What do you mean?" Carbine asked him.

"You've got a short memory, general. The Pit of Spikes! That ring any bells?" Vinnie replied, annoyed, "Me, Throttle here, and Modo were falsely accused of being traitors. You tried to throw us in there!"

"I made a mistake!' Carbine exclaimed, in total shock, "This is different."

"How do you figure that?" He asked.

"You guys saved us from a giant glacier, plus saved Mars. Our people were misinformed." Carbine explained.

"And if we hadn't done that and Charley hadn't convinced you that we hadn't sided with the enemy, you would've been willing to make us into kabobs!" Vinnie yelled at her.

"That's enough, Vinnie!" Throttle said, angrily.

"Quit trying to shield her, Throttle! Wake up and smell the k rations! She tried to kill us! She's a loose cannon!" He screamed, "Do we really need her to lead the Resistance?"

"Vincent-" Throttle began, trying with all his might not to lose his temper.

Carbine's eyes filled with tears. She quickly wiped them.

"No, he's right." Carbine said, then turning to Vinnie, " I'm sorry."

"Whatever." Vinnie murmured.

Carbine lowered her eyes to keep them from watering up again. The thing she did to Throttle and his two friends still haunted her to this day. Even though Throttle forgave her, she couldn't forgive herself. Sometimes when she was alone, feelings of unworthiness would set in. An inner voice would tell her she wasn't good enough for him. He deserved better.

She would shake off these thoughts when she was alone or in his presence. Now here was Vinnie, one of Throttle's closest friends and a brother, pretty much voicing how out of control she was.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered again.

Vinnie just stood there arms folded. He wouldn't even look at her.

"Carbine..." Throttle began, hand on his fiancee's arm.

"I think we need to call it a night." She said, then to Throttle, "See ya tomorrow."

...

Unbeknownst to the others, Turbine was sitting with some of her friends at a table a few feet from them. She had been watching Vinnie argue with Carbine. She saw her cousin become offended and walk out.

"Dang! Someone finally put the general in her place!" One of her friends said.

" 'Bout time! Never did like her. Always acting all high and mighty." Another friend said.

" 'Like her man, though. A total sweetheart. Much too good for her. Plus, he's the hottest guy I've ever seen."

"Better not say that around Carbine. She keeps him on a super short leash."

"She don't scare me. Betcha I could steal him away from her." She slyly smiled.

"Then I'll pay for the flowers at your funeral. Because if Carbine finds out, she'll kill you."

"It might be worth it. What do ya think, Turbine? You think Throttle is hot?"

"He's cool." She replied, then getting up, "'Guess I better go see it my cousin is okay."

The lady mouse who was thinking of trying to steal Throttle from Carbine looked worried.

"Whoops! Forgot the general was your cousin. My bad." She said.

...

Carbine had gone to her room when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"Hey, cuz. You okay? I saw that whole ugly scene." Turbine asked, entering her room.

"Just a disagreement. Nothing I can't handle." Carbine replied, annoyed her cousin barged into her quarters.

"He still should'n't have said those things. Poor thing." Turbine said, laying on the pity.

"Why are you here, Turbine?"

"To see you. We're family, aren't we?"

"Or to see if Throttle is here, don't you mean?"

"I could care less what you do with him." She lied, then looked around the room and saw a powder compact on her cousin's dresser. She glanced at her face in the mirror.

"I need some powder. My face is oily. Borrow your compact?"She asked, picking it up.

"But bring it back."

...

Turbine hid in the hallway and waited. Throttle walked up to his quarters and typed in a code on the keypad outside. The door automatically opened and he went inside. Turbine listened at the door for a minute to hear Throttle get in bed.

She took out the compact and blew the powder on the keypad which revealed fingerprints on certain buttons. She typed the buttons and the door opened. The room was slid inside and ducked down. Then got up to see Throttle turn over in bed lying on his back. He was naked except for his boxers. His eyes closed fast asleep.

Turbine smiled a seductive, sultry smile as she began undoing her hair. She then began unbuttoning her shirt revealing her bra and unzipping her pants. She leaned against him eyes admiring his muscular physique. She then pressed her lips against his.

Throttle's eyes flew open in total shock as Turbine kissed him.

"Turbine!" He exclaimed, breaking the kiss, "What the hell? How did you get in here?"

"I'm your dream come true!" She cried out, happily purring and cuddling up against his chest.

"More like a nightmare." He replied, getting up and getting away from her, "You gotta go."

"Throttle...I know you don't mean that. Just like I know you still have feelings for me. I never forgot about you. I want another chance with you." She replied, glancing at him, anxiously, and getting up. She then grabbed his arm, "Please..."

"I'm sorry, Turbine. I love Carbine. We're getting married. It's too late. It can never be how it was before." Throttle told her.

"You'd chose her over me? The Psycho Dame? She could never make you happy like I can. What we have is real." Turbine said.

"There was never anything real between us. Besides, we were just kids when we dated." He replied, "You need to leave now."

"No...I don't think I will." She replied, getting back in bed, arms folded, "Cousin Carbine isn't going to be pleased with you trying to seduce her innocent little cousin."

"We both know you're far from innocent. You came onto me. And if you think blackmail is going to work with me, think again."

"Sure it will. I mean, it's not like she's here to listen to this."

"Oh, yes she is." Said a voice.

Both mice looked to see Carbine exit the bathroom. Turbine turned white as a sheet.

"How long have you been in there?" She asked her.

"Long enough. I figured you'd try to pull something sneaky like this." She fumed, "When you said your skin was oily, that's when I smelled a rat. We're mice. We don't have oily skin. You borrowed my compact to use the powder to steal the code off of the keypad to Throttle's room. You're good, cuz, but not good enough. Now this Psycho Dame is going to commence kicking your a-!"

Carbine rolled up her sleeves and cracked the knuckles in her fist. She came at her cousin who leaped out of bed and backed up against the wall. Her arms thrown up to protect herself. Throttle had to grab Carbine to keep her from pummeling her cousin into a bloody pulp.

"Don't do this. She isn't worth being court martialed." Throttle told Carbine.

"Alright, fine. I'm going. He ain't worth all this." Turbine fumed, turning on her heel and walking out the door.

"Commander Throttle! Come in!" Throttle's vidcom came on. The face of a young soldier flashed on the screen.

"What is it, private?" Throttle asked the officer.

"I must speak with General Carbine. It's urgent." He replied, frantically.

"I'm here. Speak." Carbine said, getting on the vidcom, "What's going on?"

"She's gone! The prisoner has escaped!"

"What prisoner?"

"Harley."


	29. Chapter 29

Tracking Down Harley-Chapter 29

Within minutes, Carbine sounded an alarm by pressing a button on the wall. Flashing red lights alerted everyone on base that it was an emergency.

Throttle threw on a shirt and followed Carbine down the hall to the dungeon. Vinnie came out of his quarters.

"What's going down, bro?" Vinnie asked Throttle.

"Harley's broken out!" He called back, "Wake Modo!"

Vinnie cringed. Modo was a heavy sleeper. It was next to impossible to wake him. But they had an emergency. He ran to Modo's room. The big guy was fast asleep in bed but he wasn't alone. There was someone lying next to him who was struggling to get up. A small, thin arm reached out of the blanket. It was a female Martian Mouse half asleep, half awake.

"Arielle?" Vinnie asked.

The pale and naked young woman jumped up at seeing Vinnie and began covering herself with the blanket.

"V-V-innie! Wh-What are you doing here?" She nervously asked.

"Darlin'? You okay?"

Modo was now awake. Then seeing Vinnie standing next to the bed.

"Vinnie, what the hell...?" Modo began, then remembering Arielle, "Oh, excuse me, Miss Arielle. My momma told me never to swear in the presence of a lady."

Then they both saw the flashing lights in the room.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd enjoy this, but we got a big problem. Harley's escaped." Vinnie replied.

"How? According to the general, her cell was escape proof." Modo asked.

"Good question. We gotta go. Throttle is gonna need our help." Vinnie replied.

"I'll-uh-let myself out and let you macho mice do what you do best." Arielle said, then kissed Modo's cheek,"See you tomorrow, Modo."

She gathered up her clothes and boots and ducked into the bathroom to change.

...

Within minutes, Modo got dressed and followed Vinnie into the prison part of Martian Command. Throttle and Carbine had already arrived. Throttle was helping up a guard who was rubbing the front of his neck.

The place was in ruins. Rubble was on the floor and the cell door stood wide open. On the floor next to it were broken dishes and some kind of liquid spilled on the floor.

"What happened here?" Carbine asked, helping the other soldier up.

"I was bringing the prisoners some supper. I had just turned my back when one of the Nomad Rats got my gun and tried to strangle me with it. I heard Harley yelling at him to get the passkey from me. She got it and open the cell. They ran out. They couldn't dig their way out through the floor so they used the wall." He explained, pointing to a large gaping hole in the wall.

"We've got to get them back." Carbine said.

"They couldn't gotten far. We need to split up." Throttle said.

"There's only one place Harley could've gone: Olympus Mounds." Vinnie said.

...

The white mouse got on his bike and put on his helmet. His two comrades did the same. Carbine came outside to them with Charley.

"Carbine told me what happened with Harley." She told them.

"She's gotta be stopped before she has a chance to hurt anyone else." Throttle said.

"Vinnie...are you okay?..." Charley asked, hesistantly.

"I trusted her. I really thought she had changed. That she was the same..before Mace..." He began.

"It's okay, Vinnie. We all wanted to believe in her, too." Charley said, giving him a sympathetic look while placing her hand over his hand that held one of the handlebars on his bike.

"Yeah." He sighed.

He wanted to believe in Harley so bad. She had told him how loyal she had been to their government. She had told him how losing her family made her crazy. What hurt her the most was that the Martian Mouse government in whom she had trusted in wholeheartedly were the ones responsible for the massacre of her family. And all because her mother was part Rat. They betrayed her.

Her mother, her father, and her brother were victims. Three innocent lives cut short.

The Martian government did things to completely eradicate the entire Rat population. They had to find her and fast.

"Okay, you motor mamma jammas, let's Rock..." Throttle began.

"...And Ride!" Vinnie and Modo finished the sentence.

...

Harley sat on the back of a huge Nomad Rat who bore her on his back. He tunneled a huge hole into the side of Olympus Mounds with his large pointy teeth. He burrowed deep into their lair.

"Good work, Jonas." Harley told the rat.

"The Martian Freedom Fighters are sure to come after us." He told her.

"Just what I'm counting on." She replied, smiling.

They went into an inner dug out chamber which became an underground lab. Working hard was the Biker Mice's arch nemesis, Dr. Catorkian. He was mixing chemicals and glancing through a microscope.

" Are the Servitude Face Patches functional, Doctor?' Harley asked.

"They are, Your Highness." He replied, showing several white patches with a red light on them. They were the size of a little band-aid.

"What about the special one I told you to make me?" She asked.

"Right here." He beamed, presenting a gold box, "Just place it on the side of the subject's head and they'll be totally devoted to your every need."

"Perfect." Harley grinned, taking it, "Time to put phase two of our plan into motion."

...

The Biker Mice rode to Olympus Mounds. It was a couple of really huge extinct volcanoes. From which overlooked a small patch of green grass and a few flowers shown below it.

"Throttle! Come in!" Carbine's face appeared on the vidcom of Throttle's bike.

"Talk to me, babe." He said.

"I have a lead on Harley's location. One of our spies planted a listening device in the vent of Harley's cell. One of the Rats gave away where they're holed up at." She replied.

"Sent me the coordinates."Throttle said.

"I'm coming with a group of Freedom Fighters. Don't do anything till we get there." Carbine said.

"Just what am I supposed to do with all this adrenaline?" Vinnie frowned, "I gotta have something to blast or blow up!"

"Try to keep your pent-up rage under control till I get there." She told the white furred bundle of terror, then to Throttle, "See you in two minutes."

The screen went black.

"I say we go in there and blast some Rats!" Vinnie said, taking out his blasters and spinning them on his fingers.

"And I betcha a whole plate of hot dogs that's just what those Rat Faces want us to do." Throttle replied, "We'd be walking right into an ambush."

"Yeah, why would those stinking Rats give us their location to begin with? Unless it's a trap." Modo said.

"You mean they planned this whole escape?" Vinnie asked.

"Sure did. Harley knew we'd follow them."

Carbine, at this time, had ridden up with at least ten Freedom Fighters.

"Freedom Fighters, split up into two sets of five and spread out!" Carbine called out to them. Then did as was instructed then ran into the side of the dug out cavern of one of the volcanoes of Olympus Mounds.

They looked around. All around them were large craggy rocks that sat on the floor of the cave. One soldier had his back turned. Suddenly, a hand was clamped over his mouth and he was grabbed from behind and disappeared.

"Shift? Where'd you go?" One of the officers asked. Within minutes, another soldier turned up missing then another. Soon, the whole group was gone.

"Guys?" The last officer asked.

"General Carbine, come in!" The last officer called out.

'What's going on, soldier?" Carbine spoke into the vidcom on her bike.

"They're gone! All the soldiers!" He cried out, worried, then his eyes got big as he looked off onto the side, screaming,"NOOOOO!"

The screen shut off.

"I'm going in." Carbine said, taking out her blaster. Throttle placed his hand on her wrist.

"You go in there, you're walking into a trap." He told her.

"My fighters are in trouble. I can't just sit here and do nothing." She replied.

"They're planning something. But what?" Throttle thought, out loud.

At the same time, three of the largest Nomad Rats, stood around a huge boulder sitting on the edge of a cliff. One of them took a lever and placed it under it. He then began pushing on it with all his might releasing it. The boulder along with a whole group of large rocks created a landslide.

All four mice looked up to see the boulder and shower of rocks coming towards them.

"Landslide!" Throttle called out, grabbing Carbine with his tail pulling her to safety.

Modo rode away from the landslide while Vinnie found himself separated from the others. He went inside the cave.

"Bros? Bike?" Vinnie looked around. Then he saw someone bent over on the ground. It was Harley.

"I-I feel-so-" She murmured.

"Harley?" Vinnie cautiously approached.

As soon as he got close enough, she cuddled into his chest. It aroused feelings of love.

"Harley, I don't know what you're up to, but I'm getting you out of here." He managed to get out.

"Vinnie...I...I.." Harley began.

Within minutes, she stuck a white patch to the side of his face. A tiny red light glowed and Vinnie stopped moving.

"Now you're mine forever!" Harley smiled, with a look of triumph, "Come with me, Vinnie..."

The white mouse followed behind her without saying anything.

...

"Where's Vinnie?" Throttle asked.

"I don't know." Carbine replied.

"Didn't see him." Modo said.

"I got a really bad feeling about all this." Throttle said, looking into the cave.

The three mice then went inside.

"People don't just disappear. Something's happened to them." Carbine said.

"Very good, general. You deserve a medal." Someone was clapping. It was none other than Harley.

"Where are my soldiers, Harley?" Carbine asked.

"And Vinnie?' Throttle asked.

Within minutes, he, Modo, and Carbine were knocked to the floor by one of Vinnie's flares.

"Vinnie?" Throttle and Modo were in total shock.

The white mouse didn't respond but stood there like a statue holding in one hand a lit flare. He was in a trance-like state. The Freedom Fighters stood around like statues as well. The Nomad Rats stood around them all.

"Really, Throttle, did you really think I'd hurt my boyfriend?" Harley asked, cradling Vinnie's face in her hand, "With my Vinnie under my control, Mars will be my oyster!"


	30. Chapter 30

**To wolftattoo: First of all** **, I'm not going to stand by and let you bash me or my story! If** **you can't say anything without being rude and disrespectful, then don't comment at all.**

 **To everyone else who had nice things to say: Thank you for your kind words.**

A Showdown on Mars-Chapter 30

Within minutes, Throttle, Carbine, and Modo were tied with a rope to a large boulder by Jonas.

"There, now. Everyone comfy?" Harley smirked.

Vinnie stood next to her holding out a small tray which contained sweet pastries.

"Sweets for my sweet." He intoned, in a trance-like voice.

"Thanks." Harley said, grabbing a pastry and taking a bite.

"Delicious. Taking my revenge and getting my boyfriend on my side. Priceless." Harley smiled, cradling and fondling Vinnie's cheek in her hand while rubbing her nose against his.

"Uh...my stomach." Modo groaned.

The sight of Vinnie following behind Harley like some zombified lovesick puppy was more than he could take.

"How could you do this, Harley?" Carbine asked, "How can you betray your own kind?"

"They betrayed me first! They should've thought about all this before they slaughtered my family!" She replied.

"So, you're just gonna leave us here tied up?" Throttle said.

"I've learned how resourceful you Freedom Fighters are so no. I have something else in mind." She said.

"A lot of people think these two mountains are extinct but the right amount of tetrahycarbons placed inside can make them erupt again."

Jonas had a box of the aforementioned chemicals placed on a large slab of rock tied with a strong rope from which a magnifying glass was suspended over the rope.

"Once the rope breaks, the slab will lean into the mouth of the volcano." Harley said, "Dropping the tetrahycarbons inside which will cause the volcano to erupt and release burning lava."

"My Queen...I must speak to you." A Nomad Rat said, bowing to her.

"Yes, what is it?" Harley asked, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Freedom Fighters approaching. They appear to be led by a lone biker." He said, pointing at the crowd towards them.

"Go! Stop them!" She cried out.

Throttle used this distraction to his advantage by using his tail to get one of Vinnie's flares. The white mouse stood as still as a statue and didn't notice plus he still held the tray.

He activated the flare and with one quick swipe, cut the rope like it was butter.

"You gonna hafta deal with us first!" Throttle said, still holding the flare. Modo was brandishing his arm cannon. Carbine had her blaster.

"Wrong, you still have to deal with the volcano blowing its stack plus your captured Freedom Fighters!" Harley replied, "They're still trapped underground mining for tetrahycarbons!"

Throttle and his two friends were at a standstill. They had to save the Freedom Fighters plus stop the tetrahycarbons from going into the volcano.

"Modo, you and Carbine get the Freedom Fighters!" Throttle said, preparing to scramble up the volcano.

"Throttle, wait!" Carbine cried out, hand outstretched, "Where are you going?"

"To get the tetrahycarbons!" He replied.

"Don't! It's too dangerous!" She cried out.

"No time to argue, babe! That stuff will take out half this planet! Go! I'll be fine." He told her.

Then he took off.

"Don't you worry, Miss General Ma'am. Throttle will be okay." Modo said, placing a hand on the general's arm.

"Yeah." She replied, watching him go.

Modo helped her onto his bike.

"Throttle...be careful." She said, looking back as the bike rode off towards the two volcanoes.

...

Throttle climbed up just in the nick of time as the Martian Sun burned halfway through the rope. The slab began moving back and forth. He grabbed the box of tetrahycarbons before it slipped into the mouth of the volcano.

"Phew! Talk about cutting it close." He thought.

...

Modo rode hit a button on his bike. The front turned into a giant drill.

"C'mon, lil darling. You can do it!" Modo coaxed his bike.

The bike drilled a huge hole in the floor of the volcano. It drilled into an open cavern. The captured Freedom Fighters had the Servitude patches attached to their faces. They were digging with pitchforks. Others were gathering tetrahycarbons with buckets.

"Guys, snap out of it!" Carbine shouted to the Freedom Fighters.

They dropped what they were doing and began attacking her and Modo. The large gray giant tackled a Freedom Fighter.

"Never thought I'd see the day we were attacked by our own people." Modo said.

"It's not their fault. It's those patches! They're controlling them! We gotta remove them!" Carbine replied, ducking the blows, as a female Freedom Fighter with blond hair in a messy ponytail, tried to strike her.

"Hate to do this to fellow Freedom Fighters." He said, banging the heads of two male Freedom Fighters. They fell to the ground. He then removed the patches.

Carbine was now wrestling with the female fighter. She pulled off the patch.

"Wh-wh-general? What's going on?" She asked, waking up from her trance as she shook her head.

"I'll explain later. Just help me get those patches off the others." Carbine replied.

"Got it!"

She and Carbine along with Modo fought and removed all the patches from the Freedom Fighters.

...

Meanwhile, Harley laughed, leading away a still hypnotized Vinnie by the hand. She led him to his bike then directed him to follow her.

She saw Jonas led the Nomad Rats who rode dune buggies the Freedom Fighters. The lone biker, clad in all black and pink leather, fired a missile launcher. It knocked the Rats out of their dune buggies. Freedom Fighters punched and socked them. Harley ordered Vinnie to use his other flare which he did knocking down several Freedom Fighters.

The lone biker who led them wore a black leather outfit with pink stripes on the sides. The biker rode in front of Vinnie and got off the bike.

"Get him!" Harley told Vinnie.

The biker then removed their helmet. It wasn't a male but a female.

"Vinnie, don't!" She cried out.

The white mouse hesistanted. The voice sounded familiar. Where had he heard it before?

"It's me. Charley." She said.

Charley. The voice he had heard so many times on Earth and on Mars. Even in his dreams. His Charley-girl. He could still picture her: greenish blue eyes, deeper and more radiant than any sea. Hair the color of brown umber, and her sharp wit and even sharper tongue.

"Ch-ch-char...?" He tried to say her name.

"Ignore her. You don't need her, Vinnie. We don't need her." Harley purred, cradling his cheek in her hand.

"Don't listen to her, Vinnie! I'm your friend!" Charley called out.

"Kill her, Vinnie." Harley said.

''Char-ley-Charley...no...I...can't..." He began, fighting the effects of the Servitude chip. The red light on his patch blew out.

Charley ran and pulled off the Servitude patch.

"Charley? Sweetheart? What's-?" He asked, as she hugged.

"A long story. I'm just glad you're alright." She said.

They then heard a click as Harley aimed a blaster at Charley.

"I wont let you take him from me! Vinnie is mine!" Harley screamed.

"If you really loved him, you wouldn't have tried to control him in the first place." Charley said.

Harley looked down.

"It didn't have to be this way. You and your friends made me do this to him!" She cried out.

The blaster was soon shot out of her hands by Carbine. Modo aimed his arm cannon at Harley. Throttle his blasters.

"Drop it, Harley!" Carbine cried out, aiming a blaster at her head.

She was about to take out a knife on the side of her boot to cut the general with when she was suddenly restrained. A light from a space crafter shone immobilizing her.

"Bros! Look!" Throttle looked.

They saw a large alien figure behind a large podium.

It was the same judge the Biker Mice saw that time Limburger paid a crooked alien lawyer to plant false charges against them. Throttle exposed the lawyer and uncovered a million Plutarkian gold fins that the lawyer had been paid. The lawyer was arrested. All charges against the Biker Mice were dropped. They were free to go.

"Harley of Planet Mars, you are accused of attempted murder, attempted destruction of a planet, and escaping punishment!"

She was soon brought before the space tribunal, the highest court in the universe as well as what was left of the Martian mouse nation. She was found guilty of various crimes against the Martian Mouse nation.

The Freedom Fighters learned of her fate. Thankfully, she wasn't going to be put into the Pit of Spikes but shot into space in suspended animation.

Stoker told them they were allowed to come to her sentencing.

"I gotta warn you rookies, though. This isn't going to be a pretty sight." Stoker warned them, "Whatever happens, you can't interfere."

Harley stood in a large arena. She wore a pair of gray prison overalls. Her hair was tied behind her neck. Her hands and feet were tied with Martian metal shackles. Metal wires were attached to her whole body. A giant laser was aimed at her.

"Does the prisoner have anything to say before sentencing?" The judge asked.

"Vinnie, I..." She began, looking at the white furred mouse in the audience who looked down.

"Why?" Was all he said.

"For my family...I did it for them...the government was like a cancer. Destroying everything it touched."

"I didn't kill your family. Charley didn't kill your family. My bros didn't kill your family." He replied, coldly, "What crime did we do?"

Harley looked down, eyes closed. She hurt him. Hurt them all. It was too late now.

"This is going to hurt...a lot..." The executioner warned her.

"Even better." Harley smiled, grimly.

He pressed a button on a console. The laser fire shot through her body ripping it apart.

Harley screamed in sheer agony.

Charley clung to Vinnie and looked away in horror. Vinnie held her in his arms. She fell the tension in his body as he shuddered from each of Harley's agonizing screams. Charley had her arms around his waist. Each of them became a pillar of strength raising each other up. Throttle held Carbine who couldn't bear to watch Harley suffer. Modo couldn't bear it and went to help when the screaming stopped.

Instead of Harley standing there, a round disk with her terrified likeness took its place. It was placed on a long gun-like device and then propelled into deep space.

"Well, at least Mars is safe." Stoker said, in a low voice, lowering his head.

"Our work's not done, Stoke." Throttle told him, "We have to find out if the ones responsible for the death of Harley's family really are pushing up daisies."

"I checked Martian Command's records. It said the members of the entire Martian council died during the Plutarkian invasion of Mars." He replied.

"But did they all really die? What if they faked their deaths?" Carbine questioned, "It would be pretty easy to do."

"We have to do it. We owe her that much." Vinnie said.

"I never thought I'd say this about rats. But we have to get justice for the ones that were murdered, too." Modo said.


	31. Chapter 31

**After some suggestions from one of my readers, I have been asked to create an alternative ending. So here it is. What would happen if Vinnie died? How would everyone react? I do intend to continue this story in a new story. Look for "Justice For Mars." But for now, the alternate ending.**

A Day of Reckoning-(Alternate Ending)

Vinnie looked confused as he stared at Charley who hugged him.

"Charley? Sweetheart-wh-?" He began.

"I'll explain later. I'm just glad-"

Before she could finish her sentence, both of them heard the click of a blaster. They turned around to see Harley aiming a huge blaster at them.

"I wont let you take him away from me! VINNIE IS MINE!" She screamed.

Charley looked at her face and saw nothing but madness. There was a wild look in her eyes. Like that of a snarling, raving wolf. The blue eyes were almost black. If she had fangs or claws, she would've ripped her apart. She had the blaster instead.

"Harley, put the blaster down." Vinnie said, walking in front of Harley, arms outstretched.

The white furred hero still hadn't realized the kind-hearted, loving girl he remembered was gone. In her place was a cold, manipulative, and scheming woman who would stop at nothing to get her own way.

Harley fired trying to shoot Charley. The laser blast ripped into the abdomen of a very shocked mouse. It happened too fast.

"VINNIE!" Charley screamed, watching the white mouse fall to his knees. He looked down to see a gaping hole in his chest, blood stained his snowy white fur making it a dreary pink color.

Charley saw him fall over. She was on her knees and cradling his head in her lap.

"H-Hey, sweetheart..." He looked up at her distraught face. Her eyes were watery now. Tears streamed down her face.

"You have to hold on, Vinnie. We'll get you a doctor. Everything will be alright." Charley said, through her tears.

Something large and heavy thudded on the ground. Harley had dropped the blaster and stood in total shock at what she had just done. She took a few steps towards him. But each step was like she was trudging through quicksand.

"Vinnie...I..." She began, hand outstretched.

He looked away from her.

"It's...over...you and me...were done." He said.

She felt to her knees and bowed her head. She had lost him. Truly lost him.

"Vinnie, don't die. Don't...leave me...I...I love you..." Charley said, as her eyes got so red you could hardly see the bluish green hue of her irises.

"Sweetheart..."

Charley closed her eyes as she felt Vinnie's gloved hand cup her cheek.

"I...love you, too. I always have. From the moment I first met you on Earth. I'm...sorry...it took this long to tell you." He replied, gazing up at her.

"I'm should've told you before but I couldn't. But once you're better..." She said, whimpering.

Throttle and Modo rode up see a crying Charley holding Vinnie in her arms. Harley kneeling and silently crying off to the side.

"Vinnie!" Throttle cried out, climbing off his bike and running to him followed by Modo.

"Bro...?" Modo knelt down in shock.

"Is he...?" Throttle asked.

"Gone...he's dead..." Charley replied, in a quiet voice.

"But...how...no...he can't!" Throttle cried, grabbing Vinnie's hand, "Vinnie...it's us...your bros...Throttle and Modo...come back to us! You gotta come back to us, bro!"

"Vinnie...our little bro..." Modo said, tears in his eyes.

No more would they see him racing around on his red Sports bike or hear him bragging about races he had won on Mars and other places.

Vinnie used to get on Modo's nerves the way he was always talking about himself. Now Modo would've given anything to have that loudmouth back bragging about himself rather than lying on the ground covered in blood.

Harley was soon arrested and faced her trial before the space tribunal for crimes against Mars. She was sentenced to be shot into space in suspended animation. The beige colored mouse stood as still as a statue and his face was pale and blank. She had lost everything. Including Vinnie. She didn't care if she died.

Vinnie's body was washed in fresh Martian essential oils and spices. Modo and Throttle both took on the task.

"Are you sure?" Carbine asked Throttle.

"Vinnie is still our bro. Even if..." He couldn't finish the sentence. His hand went to his mouth and he bowed over. Carbine wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I'm here, babe. And I ain't going anywhere." She said, looking into his face.

"Thanks." He replied, giving her a smile. Then they kissed hungrily.

...

Between the two friends, the blood was washed from Vinnie's fur making it snow white again. His body was then wrapped in a white linen cloth decorated with Martian symbols as well as Vinnie's name in Martian.

Everyone from the Martian Cave Mouse population was there. All of the Freedom Fighters stood around bowing. Throttle and Modo, clad in their Freedom Fighter suits, stood next to Stoker. Carbine stood next to Throttle.

Stoker stood up and spoke.

"We are here today to honor one of our brothers, Vincent "Vinnie" Van Wham. A true hero." The old command leader had tears in his eyes as did the Freedom Fighters.

"I used to call him "the punk" or "punk" for short. But let me tell you, he could whip tail like the best of him."Stoker bragged.

"Wherever you are, punk, keep whipping tail." Stoker said.

Vinnie was buried beneath an area where there were sand dunes since he used to race on them.

Charley often visited it after working on his bike. Charley kept it. The bike knew her rider was not coming back to ride her. Somehow she knew. She wouldn't let anybody near her but Charley. Charley began riding it. Somehow she felt closer to Vinnie like his spirit was watching her.

"Harley was sentenced today. Poor girl. I know, I know what she did was wrong but I know she didn't mean to...hurt...us... especially you..." Charley said, one day she came to put flowers on his grave, "Look, I brought your favorite, Martian honeysuckle. Well, Throttle told me you once told him they were your favorite but not to tell anybody because people would think it was uncool for a guy to like flowers."

Charley smiled and then chuckled at the thought. Then her smile faded.

"Oh, Vinnie...I miss you so much..." Her eyes watered up, "I still can't believe you're not here with us."

"I know."

"Vinnie?" Charley looked up and then turned around to see Stoker standing there.

"I miss him, too. We all do." He said, arms folded, a sad expression, "I would rather have the punk, uh, Vinnie sitting on his bike mouthing off while I'm explaining improvements I've made to the Regenerator."

"I'm sure he was listening the whole time you were explaining stuff just in his own unorthodox way." Charley smiled, as she thought of the andrenaline pumped mouse being bored and wanting to know when they were going to blow something up.

She softly chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Stoker asked, curious.

"Just picturing Vinnie say, "This is so boring. When are we gonna knock Limburger through a wall and blow up his tower?"

Both Stoker and Charley broke out in hysterical laughter. For a minute, they could picture Vinnie leaning over his bike, bored out of his skull, and rolling his eyes. It was like he was there with them for even a moment. It felt good.

 _Seven Years Later..._

Charley had just come out from under a hovercraft she had just repaired.

"Hey, Charley-girl!'

Throttle was helping a very pregnant Carbine into the New Last Chance Garage. This garage had been built along with the many Martian cities that had been destroyed during the Plutarkian invasion.

"Well, hi, there, Mr. and Missus Throttle." Charley grinned at seeing the happily married couple.

Charley went to grab Carbine's arm when she waved her off.

"I told Throttle I'm pregnant not invalid. He doesn't listen." She fussed.

"Gotta be careful, babe. That's my second son or daughter in there." He chuckled, gently rubbing her stomach.

"You mean our second." Carbine corrected him.

"Where's your first?" Charley asked.

"She's out there in the yard playing with your son." Throttle chuckled again, pointing out the window. Charley and Carbine soon joined him in looking out.

A light brown colored Martian mouse with dark hair in a ponytail was racing around the yard with a snowy white furred little mouse.

"Hard to believe that kid belongs to Stoker." Throttle said.

"Everyone else said the same thing. They all thought it was Vinnie's because of the white fur." Charley frowned, at the ugly rumors thrown around about her and Vinnie.

"People don't have anything better to do than to spread gossip." Carbine frowned.

"A DNA test confirmed it to be Stoker's child. These same people said our relationship was nothing but another one of his flings. It would never last. But it has. Stoker is a great husband and father to our child."

"I'm glad you're happy, Charley-girl." Throttle smiled, then it faded as he looked down, "After...you know..."

"I'll always miss Vinnie. We all will. But I know he'd want me to go on with life." She said, in a low voice.

"Yeah. I sometimes wish...If I had only been there..."

"No one's blaming you or Modo. Stop blaming yourself."

"And speaking of the big guy, there's he and Arielle."

Modo rode up to the garage on his bike. Arielle sat behind him, arms around his waist.

"Uncle Modo! Aunt Arielle!" The two kids ran up to them.

"Hey, little Vin." Modo grinned, picking the little boy up while Arielle hugged the little girl.

"Make me fly!" The child cried out, happily with arms outstretched.

Modo swung the child into air then caught him in his arms while the boy squealed in delight.

"I got a new doll. My daddy made it for me." The girl told Arielle.

"Oh, she's so pretty." Arielle replied, smiling.

"When are you and Uncle Modo gonna have a baby?" The child asked.

Arielle and Modo looked surprised and were flushed to the gills.

"Carly!" Carbine cried out, in shock, "Don't say things like that!"

"But I want someone to play with besides Vin." She replied.

"You heard your mother." Throttle told her.

"Besides, Vin's a great playmate." Stoker said, now walking up to them.

"Daddy!" Vin cried out, running to his father.

"Uncle Stoker!" The girl cried, happily.

"Well, hey there, slugger! Little princess!" He grinned, taking them in his arms, "Somebody needs a bath."

Both kids had walked up to their mothers covered in mud. Throttle laughed. The women didn't.

"We're sorry, mama." Carly said, "But it was Vin's idea to play in the mud hole."

"You played in it, too!" The white furred mouse pouted.

"C'mon, let's get you two cleaned up." Charley said, sighing, and ushering the two kids towards the bathroom.

"Seriously, how did I get the punk's kid? He's got Vinnie's personality all over him." Stoker said, shaking his head.

"Kinda like deja Vu?" Throttle asked.

"Exactly."


End file.
